


Helfer des Schicksals

by Nethwen



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Adoption, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nethwen/pseuds/Nethwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn man sein eigenes Glück erleben will muss man manchmal Umwege gehen und zwei Sturköpfe zusammen bringen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helfer des Schicksals

Die Helfer des Schicksals  
…

Prolog

„Londo?!“, Vir betrat den Konferenzraum, in welchem sich sein Freund und Mentor zusammen mit G'kar, Delenn, Mr. Garibaldi und Präsident Sheridan befand, die anscheinend gerade ihre Besprechung beendeten.

„Ja was gibt es denn, Vir?“, fragte Londo etwas ungeduldig, da er sich weiter mit G'kar streiten wollte, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr darin erinnern konnte, was der eigentliche Grund war.

„Londo, das Schiff kommt in einer Stunde an und sie wollten doch noch...!“

„So spät schon? Nun dann, meine Herrschaften, wünsche ich ihnen noch einen schönen Abend.“ verabschiedete er sich von den anderen. „Vir, du überprüfst nochmal das Zimmer. Ich will, dass alles perfekt ist!“ damit stolzierte der Prime Minister von Centauri Prime aus dem Raum.

„Sagen sie mal Vir,“, Michael Garibaldi schlenderte auf den jüngeren Centauri zu „Wieso hat Londo ein weiteres Zimmer mit Durchgang zu seinem gebraucht? Kommt seine Frau zu Besuch?“

„NEIN!“, entsetzt sah er den Chef des Geheimdienstes an. „Ich meine... Lady Timov beehrt uns nicht mit ihrer Gegenwart... außerdem wäre das Zimmer dann am anderen Ende der Station.“

Aus dem Hintergrund hörte man G'kar glucksen, der genauso amüsiert über die Aussage schien wie die andern Anwesenden.

„Vir,... Londo bringt aber nicht sein neusete...“, Delenn suchte nach einem unverfänglichen Wort, das sie gefahrlos benutzen konnte, doch Vir verstand und schüttelte hochrot den Kopf.

“Nein... nein... Der Prime Minister erwartet seine Tochter... aber sie müssen mich jetzt entschuldigen, ich muss das Zimmer nochmals überprüfen, so wie Londo mich gebeten hat.“ Vir war so in Eile, dass ihm die offenen Münder und überraschten Blicke entgingen.

Michael war der erste, der sich wieder einigermaßen fing, und die anderen fragend anschaute.

„Hatte außer mir noch jemand keine Ahnung, dass Londo eine Tochter hat?“, alle Anwesenden hoben die Hand.

…

Kapitel 1: Eine Überraschung kommt selten allein

Micheal Garibaldi drückte sich schon seit einer Viertelstunde an der Passkontrolle herum, wo jeder Besucher von Babylon 5 durch musste, um auf die Station zu gelangen. Als Chef des Geheimdienstes ist es sehr wichtig, sich die Leute genau anzuschauen, die so auf die Station kamen. Das Ganze hatte natürlich nichts damit zu tun das Londos bisher verschwiegene Tochter jeden Moment auftauchen würde.

Trotzallem musste er wissend lächeln als er John und Delenn ebenfalls in der Nähe stehen sah. Grinsend ging er auf die beiden zu.

„Ich dachte sie wollten essen gehen?“ Zumindest war das die Entschuldigung der beiden gewesen, warum sie selbst so schnell nach Virs Abgang geflüchtet waren.

„Ähm ja... vorher dachten wir... einfach dass wir...“ Delenn stottert sehr untypisch für sie herum. Denn sie durfte ja nicht lügen und alles was sie sagen konnte wäre eine Lüge. John und sie trieb die pure Neugierde hierher. Etwas was ihr unheimlich peinlich war.

„Ahhhh wie ich sehe hat Vir ihnen gesagt wen ich erwarte.“ Die selbstgefällige, amüsierte und höchst wohlbekannte Stimme von Londo Mollari ließ alle drei schuldbewusst zusammenzucken.

Der Prime Minister hatte offensichtlich seine Kleidung gewechselt, denn im Gegensatz zu vorher, war seine Erscheinung schon fast leger zu nennen und in seiner Hand hielt er einen großen Strauß von Sternenlichtern.

„Ich finde es wirklich reizend, dass sie alle gekommen sind, um meine Tochter zu begrüßen. Das ist wirklich eine Ehre.“ Er grinste immer noch breit, was sich verstärkte, als die drei Anwesenden sehr betreten dreinblickten. Was allerdings das Funkeln in seine Augen zum Überreagieren brachte, war die Tatsache, dass sich gerade G'kar zu ihnen gesellte.

„G'kar! Das auch sie sich zur Begrüßung meiner Tochter hier eingefunden haben ist schon fast zu viel der Ehre.“ Das brachte ihm einen finsteren Blick seines Gegenüber ein.

„Wie immer sind sie der aufgeblasene, eingebildete Windmacher, den man kennt. Ich bin nicht wegen ihrem Nachwuchs hier, sondern ich erwarte... Ta'lon. Er kommt für einige Wochen auf die Station.“ Der Narn tat so, als interessiere ihn die ganze Sache gar nicht.

„Na das ist ja ein Zufall. Vor allem wird sich ihr Freund mehr als glücklich schätzen, denn soviel ich weiß, haben sie ihn noch nie von der Passkontrolle abgeholt.“ Das unübersehbar wissende Lächeln reizte den Narn.

„Was sie nicht meinen alles zu wissen, Mollari. Sind sie neuerdings unter die Wahrsager gegangen, oder führen sie Buch über jeden meiner Schritte?“

„Leider muss ich sie enttäuschen mein lieber G'kar, ich kann mich gerade noch so beherrschen, um ihnen nicht wie ihre üblichen Fans hinterher zu rennen.“ Es schien ein amüsanter Schlagabtausch zu werden. „Denn auch wenn es sie sicherlich treffen wird, betet nicht jeder den Boden an, auf dem sie wandeln. Wenn ich aber so darüber nachdenke...“

„Tun sie das nicht Mollari. Sie bekommen nur Kopfschmerzen.“ grinste nun der Narn.

„Seit wann sind sie denn um meine Gesundheit besorgt? Soviel ich weiß, sind sie im Moment nicht in meinen Diensten als Bodygard und...“, der Rest des Satzes und Michaels Gefühl todesmutig zwischen die beiden Streithähne springen zu müssen, wurde durch ein einfaches Wort restlos unterbrochen. Ein Wort, das sie sicherlich nicht von Londos Tochter erwartet hatten.

„DAD!“, hörte man es glücklich auf einmal quer durch den Raum rufen und kaum das sich alle in Richtung der Stimme umgewandt hatten, war Londo schon in einer Umarmung gefangen. „Bin ich froh dich endlich wieder zu sehen.“

John Sheridan glaubte, dass heute der Tag der Überraschungen war, denn die junge Frau, die gerade den Prime Minister umarmte, war nicht gerade das, mit dem er gerechnete hatte. Das schien auch auf den Rest der Truppe zuzutreffen, wenn er so die riesigen Augen, die offenen Münder und das andauernde Reiben von Michaels Augen richtig interpretierte.

„Nalay, mein Kleine. Ich freue mich auch! Lass dich mal ansehen.“, ein ehrliches strahlendes Lächeln lag auf Londos Gesicht, was die andern noch mehr schockte. Vor allem G'kar spürte auf einmal dieses Kribbeln, das er sehr schnell wieder versuchte zu unterdrücken.

Londo schob seine Tochter ein Stück von sich weg und schaute sie von unten nach oben an. „Du wirst wirklich hübscher und hübscher. Bald werde ich mich vor Heiratsanträgen für dich nicht mehr retten können.“

Lachend klopfte sie leicht gegen die Schulter ihres Vaters und Nalay schüttelte den Kopf.

„Als ob es dich stören würde, mich gut zu verheiraten.“Ihre Stimme, war melodisch und ging einem gleich ins Herz.

„Nein das stimmt. Aber es stört mich, dass ich dich irgendwann mit jemandem teilen muss.“ Das war sogar die Wahrheit. Londo fand diesen Gedanken sehr schmerzlich, vor allem, weil ihm das was er seiner Tochter wünschte, immer verwehrt geblieben war: eine Liebesheirat, die im Gegensatz zu seiner ersten Ehe, auch bestand hatte und nicht von politischen und familiären Gründen zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

„Du wirst immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben und das weißt du.“, Nalay lächelte ihren Vater an, drückte ihn wieder an sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ja aber nicht den alleinigen Platz.“ Auch er drückte sie wieder an sich. Es war ihm in dem Punkt egal wer ihn sah, denn er war einfach nur glücklich sein Töchterchen bei sich zu haben. „Hier die sind für dich.“, er hielt ihr den Strauß Sternenlichter entgegen, nachdem er sich wieder von ihr gelöst hatte.

„Sternenlichter. Oh Dad! Das war doch nicht nötig.“, verzückt nahm sie die Blumen entgegen und atmete tief ihren Duft ein.

„Du hast noch viel mehr verdient, du Freude meines Lebens.“ Als er hinter sich ein leichtes Räuspern hörte, sah er Vir, der verlegen neben ihnen stand, aber genauso strahlte wie Londo, einfach weil dieser so glücklich war.

„Oh ja, meinen Attaché Vir, kennst du ja schon.“

„Natürlich, es freut mich, sie wieder zu sehen Vir.“ Sie reichte nach Art der Centauri dem jungen Mann ihre beiden Arme und dieser ergriff sie mit seinen.

„Nalay, es ist mir eine Freude, sie wieder zu sehen. Ihr Vater hat recht, seid wir uns das letzte Mal persönlich gesehen haben, sind sie viel hübscher geworden. Sie werden eines Tages dem Hause Mollari durch eine gute Heirat viel Ehre machen.“

Es war üblich, diese Worte an eine junge Centauri zu richten, die noch nicht verheiratet war. Deshalb waren sie ein großes Kompliment.

„Ich danke ihnen Vir. Wenn ich meiner Familie nur halb so viel Ehre machen kann, wie sie der ihren, wäre das für mich schon ein Grund der Göttin Li auf Knien zu danken.“, erwiderte sie die Begrüßung auf dieselbe traditionelle Art, nur dass Vir bei ihren Worten vor Verlegenheit ganz rot wurde.

Londo lächelte weiterhin stolz sein Mädchen an, berührte sie dann schließlich am Arm.

„Nalay ich möchte dir noch einige Personen vorstellen, die extra hier gewartet haben, um dich zu begrüßen.“

Den Schalk konnte er weder aus seinen Worten noch aus seinen Augen verbannen und das wollte er auch nicht. Zu sehr amüsierten ihn die verdatternden, ungläubigen und geschockten Gesichter.

„Nalay, das ist der Präsident der Interstellaren Allianz John Sheridan, seine Frau Botschafterin Delenn von der Minbari-Föderation und Mr. Michael Garibaldi Chef des Geheimdienstes.“ stellte er die anderen vor und überging den Narn Botschafter mit purer Absicht.

„Es ist mir eine Freude sie endlich alle kennen zu lernen. Mein Vater hat mir schon sehr viel von ihnen allen erzählt.“ strahlte sie die drei an.

Delenn fasste sich als erstes wieder, und verbeugte sich zu Begrüßung in der Art der Minbari, was überraschenderweise von der jungen Frau genauso erwidert wurde.

„Es ist eine große Überraschung sie kennen zu lernen, Nalay.“, am liebsten hätte sie hinzu gefügt, dass sie auch gerne sagen würde, das sie schon viel über sie gehört hatte, aber das wäre unhöflich gewesen und als Minbari wusste sie, was sich gehörte.

„Mollari,“, knurrte G'kar auf einmal dem es überhaupt nicht gefiel das sein Lieblingsfeind ihn so ignorierte. Bevor der Botschafter aber etwas sagen konnte, wurden sie von jemandem unterbrochen.

„Miss? Miss?“, Nalay drehte sich und blickte in das Gesicht eines Narn, der ihr eine Tasche entgegen hielt. „Entschuldigen sie Miss aber das haben sie an Board liegen lassen.“

„Oh vielen Dank, die hätte ich jetzt wirklich vergessen.“ dankbar nahm sie die Tasche entgegen und reichte sie ohne den Blick abzuwenden an Vir weiter. Dann bedankte sie sich, indem sie den Narn auf die Art seines Volkes grüßte. „Sie haben mir einen großen Gefallen getan.“

„Nun ich würde das Auffinden und Überbringen einer Tasche nicht als großen Gefallen bezeichnen. Es war mir eine Ehre zu helfen.“ Ta'lon erwiderte den Gruß und erblickte dann seinen alten Freund. „G'kar! Ist etwas passiert oder wieso holst du mich ab?“

G'kars Flecken verdunkelten sich etwas.

„Nein ich war nur zufällig in der Gegend.“, kam es recht harsch von ihm als Antwort.

„Das ist dein Bodygard?“, fragte Nalay ungläubig ihren Dad, was ihr ein kurzes Nicken von ihrem Vater einbrachte und ein irritierten Blick von dem Narn.

„Ja das ist mein lieber Kollege, G'kar, der zufälligerweise einfach nur in der Gegend war.“

„Irgendwie hab ich ihn mir größer vorgestellt und mit einem... wie sagen die Menschen... Heiligenschein um den Kopf... wenn er so ein großer religiöser Führer ist.“, kam es recht keck von ihr, denn der Narn überragte sie um mindestens zwei Köpfe und dessen Reaktion war es, die Kleine nun empört anzufunkeln.

„Wie auch immer... Dad ich würde sagen wir laden die anwesenden zum Tengata in deine Räume ein.“, fuhr sie fort bevor der Bodygard ihres Vaters sie unterbrechen konnte.

„Ich dachte wie verbringen das Tengata nur zu zweit.“ etwas verständnislos sah Londo seine Tochter an.

„Also erst einmal macht das Tengata mehr Spaß, wenn es mehr Leute sind. Zweitens ist es Tradition bei uns Freunde und Bekannte dazu einzuladen und drittens glaube ich, haben sie einige Fragen.“  
Dies zauberte wieder ein Grinsen auf Londos Gesicht.

„So? Ich weiß gar nicht wie du darauf kommst.“

„Nun ich denke es geschieht nicht alle Tage das deine, so wie ich dich kenne, lang verschwiegene Tochter auf die Station kommt. Es mag weitere Fragen aufwerfen, dass sie zudem auch noch ein Mensch ist.“

„Einverstanden, dann muss ich diese Geschichte nur einmal erzählen. Also meine Herrschaften, sie haben meine Tochter gehört. In zwei Stunden Erdstandartzeit werden sie in meinem Quartier erwartet und bringen sie auch Dr. Franklin mit.“ Damit legte er einen Arm um die Schulter seiner Tochter und schlenderte mit ihr, fröhlich schwatzend, Richtung Botschafterquartieren.

Zurück blieben zwei völlig irritierte Menschen, eine genauso irritierte Minbari und zwei Narn, von dem der eine amüsiert grinste und der andere immer noch böse den Weggehenden hinterher funkelte.

„Alle, die das gerade mehr als seltsam fanden, heben mal bitte die Hand.“ Alle außer Ta’lon, der immer noch amüsiert vor sich hin grinste, hoben brav die Hand.

…

Kapitel 2 Die Ehre eines Centauri

G'kar war nicht überrascht, dass die anderen schon ungeduldig vor dem Quartier des Botschafters warteten, als er dort zwei Stunden später in Begleitung von Ta‘lon eintraf.

Es überraschte ihn allerdings ein wenig, dass Vir auch bei ihnen stand. „Mr. Cotto sollten sie nicht da drin sein und alles vorbereiten?“ fragte er den Centauri.

„Nein Bürger G'kar, das Tengata wird von der Tochter des Hauses ausgerichtet. Es ist sozusagen ein Willkommens Essen, wenn der Vater lange von zu Hause fern war. Freunde und Bekannte sind dabei gern gesehene Gäste, um den Heimkehrenden willkommen zu heißen und nun... ja... das Talent der Tochter zu bewundern.“ schloss er verlegen.

„Übersetzt heißt das also, dass es dieses Fest nur gibt, damit Mollari mit seiner Tochter angeben kann.“ G'kar verdrehte die Augen, denn es war schon mehr als seltsam, dass Londo Traditionen befolgte. In dem Moment ging die Türe zu Londos Quartier auf und Nalay stand im Eingang.

„Natürlich, Bürger G'kar. Ich denke jedes Volk hat einen Brauch oder ein Ritual wo Väter stolz mit ihren Kindern und insbesondere mit ihren Töchter angeben können. Soviel ich weiß, heißt es auf Narn Tu'soto.“ sie lächelte den Narn mehr als charmant an und Ta'lon gluckste neben G'kar fröhlich vor sich hin. „Eins zu null für Nalay würden die Menschen sagen, mein lieber G'kar.“

„Bei uns wird dieses Ritual aber angewandt, um einen möglichen Lebenspartner für eine Tochter zu finden. Sie erwarten doch nicht etwa in dieser Runden einen zu ergattern.“ knurrte G'kar während er Ta'lon einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Man weiß nie, Bürger G'kar.“ antwortete Nalay mysteriös und lächelte freundlich.

Michael gluckste genauso wie der junge Narn und nickte zustimmend. „Sie sind wirklich die Tochter ihres Vaters.“

„Natürlich ist sie das. Was haben sie den erwartet?“, kam es fast schon vor Stolz platzend aus dem Raum hinter Nalay von Londo.

„Eine Centauri!“ kam es nun feixend von dem Botschafter der Narn. Nalay zog die linke Augenbraue hoch, trat dann aber zur Seite und ließ die Gäste ein.

„Nehmen sie doch Platz.“ bat sie die Anwesenden nachdem jeder den Raum betreten hatte und deutete auf die Sitzgelegenheiten.

Mittig zwischen dem Sofa, den zwei Sesseln und einigen Stühlen waren auf einem niedrigen Tisch einige Platten mit Häppchen bereit gestellt worden. Es gab Kräcker mit Frischkäseaufstrich und Kräutern.

Londo setzte sich als erstes und die anderen folgten, während Nalay herum huschte und jedem Tee, Kaffee oder andere alkoholfreie Getränke auftische. Der Tee roch sehr stark nach Kräutern und Delenn, die aufgrund des Geruches angenommen hatte, dass er leicht bitter schmecken würde, war überrascht, als dieser doch sehr süß schmeckte.

„Es ist eine Centaurische Teesorte, die bei diesem Anlass aufgetischt wird.“ erklärte Nalay bevor die Minbari nachfragen konnte und setzte sich dann neben ihren Vater. Nachdem alle einige Schlucke getrunken hatten, G'kar dabei mehr als vorsichtig, hob Londo zum Sprechen an:

„Bevor sie fragen, Mr. Präsident, hier sind Nalays Adoptionspapiere, sowohl von ihrer als auch von meiner Regierung vorschriftsmäßig unterzeichnet. Desweiteren hier die Papiere, welche bestätigen, dass Nalay vom Centaurum als Centauri anerkannt wird. Abschließend hier die schriftliche und natürliche beglaubigte Urkunde von meiner Frau Timov, die Nalay als ihre Tochter anerkennt, genauso wie ich es auch getan habe.“ Er reichte John die Papiere, der sie genau wie Delenn, die über seine Schulter schaute, genau studierte.

„Aber wie...“, fragend blickte er auf, als er feststellte, dass die Papiere echt waren.

„Nun das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte, aber ich werde versuchen sie kurz zu fassen.“

„Wäre ein Wunder, wenn ihm das gelänge.“, murmelte G'kar, was ihm eine bösen Blick von den anderen Anwesenden einbrachte.

„Wie sie alle wissen“ fuhr Londo ungerührt fort „war ich vor und während des Krieges zwischen Menschen und Minbari für mein Volk Verbindungsmann auf der Erde. Dabei lernte ich einen jungen Kampfpiloten und dessen Frau kennen, Ivan und Madeline Ivoff. Er war eine Russe und sie Französin, ein reizendes Paar. Sagen wir mal so, Ivan half mir aus einer recht unglücklichen Lage nach einem Pokerspiel, bei welchem meine Mitspieler nicht so ganz damit einverstanden waren, dass ich gewonnen hatte.“ Jeder im Raum wusste, das Londo ein Talent dafür hatte, sich beim Poker Ärger einzuhandeln, weil er ab und zu beim Schummeln erwischt wurde.

„Also beschloss ich mich mit dem jungen Mann und seiner Frau anzufreunden. Wir hatten einige lustige Abende zu dritt. Dann begann der Krieg. Am Anfang war Ivan noch auf der Erde stationiert, doch dann musste auch er an die Front. Madeline teilte mir bei Ivans Abreise mit, dass sie schwanger wäre und es ihrem Mann nicht gesagt hatte, damit es ihn nicht ablenken würde. Ich sah es als meine Pflicht an mich in seiner Abwesenheit um sie zu kümmern. Als Nalays Mutter im 9. Monat schwanger war, wurde Ivans Kampfschiff während eines Scharmützels mit den Minbari abgeschossen.“ er machte eine Pause und ergriff Nalays suchende Hand und drückte sie leicht. Nalay fixierte Delenn und das Gesicht der Minbari war von Schuld gezeichnet.

„Die Mitteilung, dass ihr Mann tot war, hat Madeline nicht verkraftet. Der Schock und die Trauer lösten wehen aus. Die Geburtsstation auf der Erde informierte mich sofort und ich eilte aus einer Besprechung herbei, da ich sie in dieser Situation nicht alleine lassen wollte. Es war dann doch ein recht großer Schock, als ich feststellen musste, dass Menschenmänner, nicht wie Centauri vor dem Geburtszimmer warteten und sich dort betranken, sondern bei der Geburt dabei sind.“, Londo verzog leidend das Gesicht, was ihm ein Glucksen von Mr. Garibaldi einbrachte.

„Glauben sie mir, das ist eine Erfahrung die ich nie wieder machen möchte. Diese Hexe von einer Hebamme steckte mich einfach in einen dieser potthässlichen Kittel und schob mich in den Kreißsaal, als Nalay auf die Welt kam. Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, was für Schimpfworte, Frauen doch in manchen Situation beherrschen.“, einen Moment hing er wohl seinen Erinnerungen nach, bis ihn seine Tochter anstieß.

„Hm...? Oh ja... nach einigen Stunden, brachte sie auf jeden Fall ein Mädchen auf die Welt. Als die Hebamme es mir in die Arme legte und das kleine Wesen mich aus seinen großen Augen ansah, verlor ich beide Herzen. In dem Moment schwor ich, dass ich alles für dieses Kind tun würde. Bevor ich das Baby jedoch seiner Mutter zeigen konnte, gab es Komplikationen. Es gab Blutungen, die trotz aller Bemühungen der Ärzte nicht gestoppt werden konnten. Madeline starb nicht mal 15 Minuten nach der Geburt. Ich versuchte einige Wochen lang Familienangehörige, auf beiden Seiten ausfindig zu machen, nur um festzustellen das es keine gab.

Meine Ehre und meine Liebe zu diesem Wesen verboten es mir einfach die Kleine ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen und sie in ein Heim zu bringen. Der Krieg mit den Minbari dauerte schon ein ganzes Jahr an und schon damals konnte man absehen, dass es für die Menschen nicht gut aussah. Ich hatte schon damals gute Kontakte zu meiner Regierung, denn der Neffe des damaligen Imperators war ein guter Freund von mir. Er erreichte, das meine Regierung genug Druck auf die Erdallianz ausübte, sodass ich Nalay offiziell adoptieren konnte. Ihren Namen hab ich ihr gegeben. Er bedeutet Kind der Herzen und das ist sie auch.

Ich schmuggelte Nalay, einen Standard-, Russisch- und Französischlehrer unbemerkt von den Minbari aus dem Erdbereich und brachte sie auf einer abgelegenen Kolonie im Imperium der Centauri unter, die meinem Haus unterstand. Das war die Bedingung der Erdregierung, dass dieses Kind nicht nur als Centauri, sondern auch als Mensch erzogen würde. Das erklärt ihnen jetzt auch, warum sie keine typische Kleidung der Centaurifrauen trägt. Sie hat sich in Hosen schon immer viel wohler gefühlt.“ Lächelnd streichelte Londo über die Haare seiner Tochter.

„Das Ganze ist jetzt 19 Jahre her. In all den Jahren wussten nur sehr wenige davon, dass ich eine Tochter habe, und das aus gutem Grund. Am Anfang war da der Krieg und die möglichen politischen Reaktionen, die von den Minari zu erwarten gewesen waren, wenn sie erfahren hätten, dass ein Centauri während des Krieges Menschen gerettet hatte. Nach dem Krieg war es mir zu gefährlich mein kleines Mädchen an den Hof des Imperators zu bringen. Ich wollte, dass sie frei von all diesen Intrigen aufwächst. Als sie 13 wurde beschloss Timov jedoch, dass es Zeit wäre unsere Tochter auch in den Sitten ihres neuen Volkes zu unterweisen und brachte sie nach Centauri Prime in ihr Haus. Dort hat sie die restlichen Jahre gelebt und zu meine Freude muss ich sagen, dass sie eine durch und durch stolze Centauri geworden ist, so wie es sich ein Vater nur wünschen kann.“

Nalay lächelte ihren Vater von unten an, da sie zu seinen Füssen saß und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Knie.

„Wär hätte das gedacht? Mollari besitzt so etwas wie Herz und Ehre.“ brummte G'kar in der Sprache der Narn und zuckte zusammen, als er eine sehr zischende Antwort erhielt - und zwar in seiner Muttersprache: „Natürlich besitzt mein Vater Herz und Ehre. Mehr Ehre als sie je verstehen werden, Bürger G'kar. Immerhin schläft er nicht mir anderer Leuten Ehefrauen.“

Nalay hatte sich erhoben und funkelte den Botschafter kalt an. Diesem stand der Mund offen und sein Kopf fuhr herum als er Ta'lon glucksen hörte, der in Standard antwortete: „Meine Verehrung, Miss Mollari. Ihr Narn ist perfekt und absolut akzentfrei.“ Das empörte Gesicht von seinem Freund, kommentierte er lediglich mit einem Schulter zucken. „Du musst zugeben, dass ich recht habe G'kar. Zwei zu Null für die kleine Miss Mollari.“

„Von einem Narn zu hören das mein Narn perfekt sei, ist eine große Ehre.“ Dieser Satz lies G'kars Kopf wieder zurück schnellen zu Mollaris Tochter, die sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder gesetzt hatte.

Londo schien sich über G'kars Gesichtsausdruck jedenfalls bestens zu amüsieren, vor allem, als dessen Auge noch grösser wurde als er sagte: „Lass die alten Geschichten ruhen Nalay. Wenn Mariel meint, sie müsse mich mit einem Narn betrügen, dann war die Scheidung noch viel gerechtfertigter als ohnehin schon.“

„Sie wissen...“ krächzte G'kar und war sich nicht sicher, was ihn noch fassungsloser machte. Die Tatsache, dass Londo die Sprache der Narn beherrschte oder dass er von Mariel und ihm wusste.

„Natürlich. Ich habe immer gewusst, wer der aktuelle Liebhaber von Tod ist. Oder wem sie kurz ihre Gunst zuwendet. Bilden sie sich nichts darauf ein G'kar, sie waren nicht der erste, lediglich der letzte, was zumindest meine Ehe mit ihr betrifft.“ Londo prostete dem nun völlig sprachlosen Narn zu.

„Du hättest diese Viper den Madari lebendig zum Fraße vorwerfen sollen. Sie hat immerhin versucht dich zu vergiften.“ empörte sich nun Nalaly, was alle Anwesend aufhorchen ließ.

„Sie wussten, dass ihre Frau das gewesen ist und haben nichts gesagt?“ Nun war Mr. Garibaldi es, der leicht sauer klang, denn immerhin war er damals noch Sicherheitschef gewesen. Dr. Franklin fügte daraufhin ebenfalls entgeistert hinzu: „Londo, sie hätte sie beinahe getötet!“

„Ironie des Schicksals, Dr. Franklin. Die eine Ehefrau versucht mich zu töten und die andere rettet mir das Leben. Oder glauben sie ich hätte ihnen je ernsthaft geglaubt, dass sie so viel künstliches Blut, von meiner seltenen Blutgruppe auf der Station hatten?“ Londo schaute den Dr. wissend über den Becherrand seiner Teetasse an. „Und nein, Mr. Garibaldi. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich es noch nicht. Das habe ich erst nach der Scheidung herausgefunden und beschlossen, dass die Schande von einem Ehemann verstoßen worden zu sein, grösser ist als der Tod.“

Delenn hatte dem Ganzen einfach nur fassungslos zugehört und beschloss dann eine Frage zu stellen: „Wieso haben sie ihre Tochter gerade jetzt auf die Station geholt? Warum nicht früher sondern jetzt?“

Der Prime Minister nickte der Minbari anerkennend zu.

„Nun das hat einen sehr einfachen Grund. Ich werde bald Imperator sein und leider sind die Kinder des Imperators schon immer sehr gefährdet gewesen. Wenn ich Babylon 5 verlassen werde, wird Nalay unter dem Schutz der Allianz hier auf der Station bleiben und somit in Sicherheit. Außerdem hoffe ich, dass sie in dieser Zeit noch jemanden findet, der mich darum bittet, mit ihr unter den Schwertern gehen zu dürfen. Wenn nicht, wird Vir ihr Vormund sein, bis sie ihre Großjährigkeit erreicht hat. Er wird ihr dann an meiner Stelle die Erlaubnis erteilen, bis sie selbst entscheiden darf.“

Vir verschluckte sich daraufhin an seinem Tee, nachdem er die Worte gehört hatte und versuchte verzweifelt Luft zu bekommen, wobei Dr. Franklin ihm natürlich helfend zur Seite stand.

„ICH???“, bekam er endlich über die Lippen und starrte Londo fast panisch an.

„Natürlich du. Wem sollte ich denn meine Tochter sonst als Vormund geben außer dir, mein Freund.“Diese große, öffentliche Anerkennung und das implizierte Lob ließen Vir mindestens einen ganzen Meter wachsen.

„Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass sie mir diesen kleinen Gefallen erweisen und ein Auge auf meine Tochter haben, wenn ich fort bin.“ Er sah Delenn und John ernst an: „Sie ist mein ganzen Leben und ihr darf nichts passieren.“

Sheridan und Delenn wechselten einen Blick und nickten dann genauso ernst: „Wir versprechen es ihnen Londo. Solange ihre Tochter auf dieser Station ist, wird ihr nichts passieren.“

Londo nickte.

G'kar hatte die letzten zehn Minuten nichts gesagt, zum eine, weil er immer noch überrascht über die Tatsache war, dass diese Mädchen die Sprache der Narn beherrschte, zum anderen, um sie genauer beobachten zu können.

Mollari hatte recht, sie war wirklich hübsch für einen Menschen wie für eine Centauri. Sie war klein, vielleicht gerade mal etwas über 1,60 m und hatte helle, elfenbeinfarbene haut, die im Licht samtig schimmerte. Ihre schwarzen Haare wiesen im Licht einen blauen Glanz auf und der stufige Schnitt, mit dem die Haare auf die Schultern fielen, gaben ihr einen frechen Ausdruck. Die zierliche Figur weckte wohl in jedem männlichen Wesen, den Beschützerinstinkt und dennoch ließen ihre Kurven noch ganz andere Instinkte in der Männerwelt aufflackern. Das Faszinierendste an ihr waren jedoch ihre Augen. Große, graugrüne Augen, die so intensiv waren, wie die wenigen Moore auf G‘kars Heimatwelt. In ihnen funkelte das Leben und G‘kar war sicher, dass sie mit einem einzigen Blick sämtlichen Männern auf Babylon 5 den Kopf verdrehen konnte.

Langsam begriff er, warum Mollari dieses menschliche Wesen beschützte, wieso er sie ursprünglich versteckt hatte und sie auch jetzt wieder aus der Gefahrenzone bringen wollte. Das Mädchen oder besser gesagt diese junge Frau musste ihm sehr sehr sehr viel bedeuten, wenn er sogar mehr oder weniger auf seine Art bat, dass sie beschütz wurde, wenn er nicht mehr hier sein würde.

Auf jeden anderen hätte sie nicht wie eine Centauri gewirkt, was eine gute Tarnung war, nur die Kette mit dem Anhänger verriet sie. Es war eine Goldene Kette, an deren Ende ein goldener Fächer hing, mit einem roten Stein darin. Es war das Zeichen des Hauses Mollari. Der unwiderlegbare Beweis für jeden Centauri zu wessen Haus sie gehörte.

Was G'kar allerdings mehr als nur interessant fand war die Tatsache, dass Nalay seine Sprache sprechen konnte. Etwas, das keine weibliche Centauri lernte, oder sonst ein Centauri, weil das eigentlich unter ihrer würde lag. Das Londo es konnte, hätte G’kar eigentlich nicht überraschen sollen, er selbst sprach als Botschafter ja auch Centauri, aber dass seine Tochter es ebenfalls konnte, machte ihn mehr als nur neugierig.

Zudem war Nalay kein Centaurischer Name zumindest nicht dem Ursprung nach. Es war ein Name den die Centauri damals von den Narn übernommen hatten und bei ihnen bedeutete Nalay definitiv nicht ‚Kind des Herzens‘. Anscheinend lehnten die Centauri den Wortteil Lay an ihre Göttin Li an. Bei den Narn bedeutet dieser Name so viel wie ‚Verlorene Ehre‘ und G'kar war sich sehr sicher, dass Londo sich dessen bewusst war. Er würde wetten, dass Londo den Namen mit Absicht gewählt hatte.

Die Frage war nur noch, warum?

…

Kapitel 3: Streithähne schachmatt

John Sheridan hätte nie gedacht, dass er wirklich einmal so herzlich über Londo und G'kar lachen würde. Aber genau das tat er und wie, auch wenn es ihm einen wirklich bösen Blick des Botschafters einbrachte. Er hatte gerade einen Arm um Michael Garibaldi gelegt und beiden lachten aus vollen Hals, sodass Tränen über ihr ganzes Gesicht liefen während sie sich den Bauch hielten.

„Das ist nicht witzig John.“, rügte ihn Delenn, die ebenfalls sehr damit Kämpfen musste, nicht selbst zu lachen.

„Dohoch... ist...es...“ kam es von ihrem Mann, der noch mehr lachen musste, als er in das Gesicht von G'kar blickte, der genauso angesäuert aussah wie Londo. Nun immerhin war er zu Recht Teil dieser wirklich amüsanten Situation geworden.

Londo blickte zu dem Narn und stöhnte auf. „Wieso bei allen Göttern, konnten sie nicht ihren Mund halten!“ fauchte er den anderen an. Was die zwei menschlichen Nervensägen lediglich noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

„Natürlich, sie idiotischer Centauri, geben sie ruhig mir die Schuld daran. Das ist immerhin ihre Tochter!“ kam es knurrend von diesem zurück.

„Ja... und... das hat... sie gerade... mehr... als nur... unter Beweis... gestellt!“, kicherte nun auch Delenn, bevor sie ebenfalls in lautes Lachen ausbrach.

Londo konnte dem leider nicht wiedersprechen. Auch wenn sie nicht von seinem Blut war, hatte sie wirklich viel von ihm: den gleichen Sturkopf, die gleiche Streitlust, das gleiche diplomatische und taktische Talent und die wirklich seltene Begabung sich ein begnadetes Streitgespräch zu liefern. Auch verfügte sie über ein Repertoire an Schimpfwörtern, das selbst ihn erstaunte. Sie war wirklich durch und durch seine Tochter. Dies alles kombiniert mit der ganz eigenen Fähigkeit der Menschen einen Außerirdischen absolut sprachlos zu machen, ergab eine Mischung die ihn nicht zum ersten Mal Schachmatt setzte.

Das war ihm mal wieder vor einigen Minuten klar geworden.

Rückblick:

30 Minuten zuvor

„Entschuldigen sie bitte meine Verspätung.“, sagte Nalay als sie das Büro des Präsidenten betrat, wo sie mit Sheridan, Mr. Garibaldi, Delenn, G'kar und ihrem Vater zum Frühstück verabredet war. „Ich wurde von Mr. Allen aufgehalten.“

Londo zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was hast du diesmal angestellt?“ fragte er seufzend. Seine Tochter war, wie jeder Teenager in ihrem Alter, lebenshungrig und immer auf der Suche nach der nächsten Party.

Mehr als einmal hatte er sie in den letzten drei Wochen dabei erwischt wie sie sich versuchte wieder in ihr Quartier zu schleichen, nachdem sie sich nachts davon gestohlen hatte, um auf irgendeine Party zu gehen. An sich wäre das ja nicht schlimm, nur wurde sie meistens von Mr. Allen nach Hause gebracht, weil sie entweder leicht angetrunken war, oder weil sie der Grund für irgendwelche Prügeleien zwischen zwei Männern war und es sicherer war, wenn sie nicht alleine durch die Korridore ging.

„Nichts.“ völlig unschuldig sah sie ihren Dad an. „Ich hatte nur meine Handtasche in der Nachtbar vergessen.“ nach einem Nicken von John setzte sie sich hin und griff nach einem Brötchen.

„Nachtbar....“, Londo verdrehte die Augen. „Was hast du in einer Nachtbar zu suchen?“

„Wohl dasselbe wie sie in diesem Alter, Mollari.“ amüsierte sich G'kar, während er der jungen Frau den Kaffee reichte. „Reines Amüsement.“

Sie grinste den Narn an. Nach den ersten Startschwierigkeiten, verstand sie sich mittlerweile recht gut mit dem Bodyguard ihres Vaters.

„Amüsement?! Pah!“ er winkte ab. „Du solltest dich lieber um deine Studien kümmern als die Nächte durch zu tanzen. Außerdem... was hast du da wieder an? Du holst dir noch eine Erkältung.“

Nalay schaute an sich herunter, dann zu ihrem Vater und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ihr Dad war manchmal wirklich eine Glucke, auch wenn sie ihn überalles liebte. Nur wenn es um Kleidung ging, schieden sich bei ihnen wirklich die Geister. Sie war erst vor einer Stunde von einer Party gekommen, war schnell unter die Dusche gesprungen und hatte sich dann im Eilverfahren für eine enge, schwarze Jeans, ein kurzes Top in der Farbe ihrer Augen und kniehohe stiefel mit Absatz entschieden.

„Also wirklich Mollari, ich finde das sie ganz entzückend aussieht.“ feixte G'kar wieder. Er liebte es Mollari zu wiedersprechen.

„Natürlich finden sie es entzückend, sie Barbar. Sie haben auch keinen Sinn für anständige Kleidung.“ konterte Mollari.

„Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen? Wir Narn haben mehr Geschmack als ganz Centauri Prime zusammen.“

„Ich sage nur ‚Narn Oper‘.“

„Sie haben einfach kein Feingefühl für sowas. Genauso wenig wie sie mit einer jungen Frau umzugehen haben. Lassen sie ihr ihren Stil, das erhöht die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie einen Mann abbekommt, so wie sie es wünschen.“

„Grandios, nur sehe ich welcher Art von Männern diese Kleidung gefällt.“, er sah den Narn vernichtend an.

„Was wollen sie mir denn damit sagen?“, fragte G'kar drohend.

„Seit wann sind sie denn so schwer von Begriff G'kar?“ kam es herablassend von dem Centauri. „Ich meine so Männer wie sie.“

„Ha das sagt mir derjenige der sich mit einer Tänzerin eingelassen hat.“, das war wirklich ein Tiefschlag auch für G'kar.

„Lassen sie Adira aus dem Spiel. Außerdem, was mischen sie sich in meine Erziehungsangelegenheiten ein. Sie ist meine Tochter.“ kurz war in Londos Augen Schmerz aufgeleuchtet bei der Erwähnung seiner einzigen Liebe.

„Muss ich wohl, da sie das anscheinend wie so vieles nicht können. Wenn sie ihr alles verbieten, macht sie es erst recht.“

„Natürlich, weil sie auch so viel Erfahrung in Kindererziehung haben. Soweit ich mich erinnere, lebt ihrer Tochter nicht einmal auf Narn und hat sie sie noch nie hier besucht. Ganz offensichtlich scheinen sie ja nicht einmal als Ehemann zu taugen, denn Ihre Frau hat sich ja von ihnen scheiden lassen.“ das war nun ein Tiefschlag von Londo.

„Sie haben ihre Tochter auch versteckt, genauso wie ich. Und soweit ich mich erinnere sind auch sie geschieden.“ mittlerweile kochte der Narn.

„Ja aber ICH habe mich VON meinen Frauen getrennt und nicht umgekehrt. Das ist der Punkt. Außerdem hatte ich gute Gründe Nalay zu verstecken. Welche sind ihre?“

So ging es noch die nächsten 5 Minuten hin und her. Während Delenn immer verzweifelter schaute und John und Michael erfolglos versuchten den Streit zu unterbinden, verdrehte Nalay lediglich genervt die Augen und trank ihren Kaffee leer.

Sie hatte sehr schnell festgestellt, dass ihr Dad und der Narn nicht ein vernünftiges Wort miteinander wechseln konnten ohne sich zu streiten oder zu diskutieren. Mittlerweile verstand sie, warum Vir so oft Kopfschmerzen hatte.

Gerade als G'kar wieder einen Kommentar los lies der tief unter der Gürtelline lag und John nun langsam aber sichher im Begriff war die Geduld zu verlieren, schüttelte sie den Kopf, hielt damit den Menschen auf und legte den Zeigefinger ihrer Linken Hand auf ihre Lippen.

Nalay kannte eine Methode die beiden zum Schweigen zu bringen und die Anwesenden für dieses wirklich anstrengende Frühstück zu entschädigen.

„Also wirklich Dad.“ Entrüstet schmiss sie ihre Serviette auf ihren Teller und brachte damit die beiden Streithähne zum verstummen. „Das hättest du mir auch persönlich sagen können. Anstatt dass ich es so heraus finden muss…“

„Von was spricht du, Liebes?“ Völlig verwirrt sah er seine Tochter an und versuchte einen Sinn in ihren Worten zu finden.

„Tun nicht so, du weißt genau was ich meine. Hast du geglaubt, dass ich dich dafür verurteilen würde oder dass ich es jedem erzählen würde? Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht so eine Klatschbase bin.“ Man konnte wirklich glauben, dass die Enttäuschung ihn ihrem Gesicht echt war.

„Ich schwöre dir Liebling, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, von was du redest!“ die Verwirrung in seinem Gesicht wurde immer deutlicher.

„Na deine Beziehung mit G‘kar“ Sie sah ihren Dad völlig euphorisch an.

„W...wa.. WAS?“, kam es sofort von dem Narn.

„Wir haben keine...“, doch Londo wurde von seiner Tochter unterbrochen.

„Streitet es nicht ab, sonst nehme ich euch diese Geheimniskrämerei wirklich übel. Man sieht doch genau, welche tiefen Gefühle ihr für einander habt wenn ihr euch streitet und wie sehr ihr es liebt euch gegenseitig anzustacheln. Du hättest das wirklich nicht vor mir verstecken müssen. Ich freue mich richtig, dass du endlich jemanden gefunden hast, der dich liebt und du ihn. Zudem schwöre ich euch beiden dass ich kein Wort zu Mum sagen werde. Ich denke nicht, dass sie einen Narn als ‚Zweitfrau‘ so einfach akzeptieren würde.“ gab sie mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck zu bedenken.

Bevor aber einer der beiden irgendetwas zu ihrer Verteidigung sagen konnten, fuhr sie fort: „Nein, vor Mum halten wir das lieber geheim. Aber trotz allem freue ich mich riesig für dich. Wir reden aber später darüber, ich hab gleich eine Verabredung mit einem wirklich netten Mann.“, sie erhob sich, gab ihrem völlig entsetzten und sprachlosen Dad einen Kuss auf die Wange und nach einem kurzen nachdenklichen Blick kam auch G'kar in die Ehre ebenfalls einen zu bekommen.

Nalay drehte sich um, zwinkerte den drei anderen Anwesenden zu und flötete beim hinausgehen: „Bis später Dad und... Daddy!“

Rückblick ende.

Londo versuchte genauso wie G'kar die drei andern mit bösen Blicken zum Schweigen zu bringen, was aber im Grunde das Lachen nur noch verstärkte.

Stöhnend verdrehte Londo irgendwann die Augen und gab auf.

„Ich hätte nie erlauben sollen, dass sie in taktischer Kriegsführung unterrichtet wird.“

„ Da gebe ich ihnen recht Mollari. Das kommt zwar nicht oft vor aber in diesen Punkt haben sie absolut recht.“ stimmte ihm der Narn vollen Herzens zu und warf mit einem Brötchen nach Mr. Garibaldi, der daraufhin nur noch mehr lachte.

…

Kapitel 4: Nächtliche Gespräche

Nalay lief durch die Korridore des brauen Sektors. Sie war auf dem Weg zu ihrem Lieblingsnachtclub auf Babylon 5. Vor einigen Minuten hatte ihr Dad ihr mit G'kar zusammen eine Standpauke über ihren Auftritt am Morgen gehalten, nun zumindest hatten sie es versucht. Nalay hatte das Ganze unterbunden, denn sie hatte deutlich klar gemacht, dass dies ihre gerechte Strafe war, für den unmöglichen morgendlichen Streit. Sie hätten es verdient und außerdem war es schon spät und sie wollte tanzen gehen. Im Endeffekt hatte sie die beiden Männer einfach mit einem Abschiedsküsschen für jeden von beiden stehen lassen und war gegangen.

Gerade bog sie um eine Ecke, als sie spürte, wie ein Arm sich um ihrer Taille legte, eine Hand auf ihren Mund und wie sie mit einem Ruck in einen der dunkeln Seitengänge gezogen wurde.

Im ersten Moment geriet sie in Panik und versuchte um sich zu schlage, aber als sie dann dieses leichte Knurren hörte und ein gezischtes „Halt still!“ beruhigte sie sich sofort und atmete erleichtert aus.

Keine Sekunde später fühlte sie an ihrem Rücken die kühlen Metallwände, die es auf der ganzen Station gab und boxte gegen die breite Schulter.

„Bastard! Wolltest du mich zu Tode erschrecken oder was?“ Das Glucksen, das sie so liebte, verärgerte sie noch mehr, aber bevor sich ein weiteres Mal boxen konnte wurde ihre Hand abgefangen und dafür ihre Lippen in Beschlag genommen.

Am Anfang werte sie sich gegen den Kuss, gab dann aber seufzend nach und genoss es mal wieder den Geschmack ihres Geliebten zu kosten.

„Entschuldige.“ wisperte die tiefe Stimme. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, aber ich hatte solche Sehnsucht nach dir.“

Das versöhnte sie wieder, denn es ging ihr ja schließlich nicht anders.

„Und deswegen musst du mich so erschrecken?“, fragte sie amüsiert und streichelte mit ihrer freien Hand über die vertrauten Gesichtskonturen, die sie inzwischen blind erkennen würde.

Schnaubend lehnte sich der andere in die Berührung.

„Anders ging es nicht... wenn du im Nachtclub bist sieht man uns wahrscheinlich und während der restlichen Woche hat dir der Sicherheitschef am Rockzipfel geklebt.“

Seufzend nickte sie.

„Dad und der Präsident haben wohl beschlossen, dass ich eine persönliche Anstandsdame bauche.“ Es war inzwischen sehr lange her, dass sie den Körper des anderen so nah an sich gedrückt spüren konnte, deshalb ließ der Kontakt sie jetzt erzittern.

„Wo sie recht haben“ knurrte der andere und drückte sich noch näher an sein Opfer „So wie du tanzt ist es kein Wunder, dass dich alle Männer umringen. Vor allem dieser eine Kampfpilot!“

„Eifersüchtig?“ fragte sie amüsiert, während sie ihre linke Augenbraue nach oben zog. „Du weißt doch, dass ich nur für dich tanze.“

„Damit erreichst du aber nur, dass ich noch ungeduldiger werde.“ er senkte seinen Kopf und biss ihr leicht strafend in den Hals, was ihm ein stöhnen als Belohnung einbrachte.

„Gedulde dich noch ein bisschen. Alles läuft wie geplant... nicht mehr lange und wir müssen uns nicht mehr verstecken.“ sanft befreite sie ihre Hand, lies sie über die Kleidung des anderen wandern und kam am Verschluss der Hose an. Unter ihren Fingern spürte sie die harte Erregung, was sie wieder in Verbindung mit einem weiteren, sanften Biss zum stöhnen brachte.

Der eine Arm des anderen wanderte über ihre Oberkörper, Taille, und Hüfte hinunter zu ihrem Rock, über den sie gerade mehr als nur froh war. Erregung durchflutete sie, als die kräftige Hand ihren Po massierte, dann ihr Bein an hob und sie flink die Hose öffnete.

Als sich die dunkle Gestalt zwischen ihre Beine drängte, sich dabei in sie drängte, war sie froh, dass er sie wieder leidenschaftlich küsste, denn sonst hätte wohl jeder auf der Station ihre lustvollen Schreie gehört.

…

Fassungslos blickte Londo auf die geschlossene Tür durch die seine Tochter gerade verschwunden war. Eigentlich hatte er ihr eine Standpauke halten wollen, immerhin war die ganze Situation an dem Morgen mehr als peinlich gewesen, nur hatte sie es irgendwie geschafft, den Spieß umzudrehen. Nun hatte stattdessen er eine Standpauke von seiner Tochter erhalten, genauso wie G'kar, der immer noch völlig fassungslos neben ihm stand.

„Haben sie einen Whiskey?“, fragte der Narn nach einige Minuten und Londo nickte. Kopfschüttelnd ging er zur Bar.

„Sie hat eindeutig zulange unter Timovs Dach gewohnt. Das hat sie alles nur von ihr.“, er schenkte G'kar und sich eine großzügige Menge von dem alkoholischen Getränk der Menschen ein.

„Ist es nicht immer so, dass sie die schlechten Eigenschaften von ihren Müttern erben?“ fragte G'kar, als er das Glas entgegen nahm und erst einmal einen tiefen Schluck nehmen musste.

„Das schlimme ist ja, dass sie ja irgendwie schon recht hat... selbst für unsere Verhältnisse haben wir heute Morgen etwas übertrieben.“ gab Londo zu, während er ebenfalls einen großen Schluck trank.

Grunzend stimmte G'kar ihm zu und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen.

„Sagen sie mal Mollari... das wollte ich sie schon seit Wochen fragen... warum Nalay? Wieso dieser Name? Sie wissen so gut wie ich dass dies dem Ursprung nach ein Name der Narn ist der in meiner Sprache zudem eine völlige andere Bedeutung hat.“ G‘kar beobachte genau seinen alten Widersacher, der ihm gegenüber Platz nahm.

„Weil beide Bedeutungen zutreffen. Sie ist zugleich das Kind meiner Herzen und meine verlohrene Ehre.“ gab Londo ohne große Umschweife zu. Es hätte bei dem Narn so oder so keinen Sinn gehabt diese Tatsache abzustreiten.

G'kar blickte ihn fragend an und wartete bis der Prime Minister von sich aus weitersprach.

„Als Ivan an die Front versetz wurde, habe ich ihm bei meiner Ehre versprochen, dass seiner Frau nichts passieren würde. Ich versprach, dass ich dafür sorgen würde, dass es ihr gut ging, egal was passieren würde. Er hat wohl schon damals geahnt, dass er fallen würde. Als Madeline starb, hab ich einen Teil meiner Ehre verloren, ich habe nicht auf sie aufgepasst.“ ein Schatten lag über Londos Gesicht, während er ein weiteren Schluck nahm.

„Was können sie dafür, dass es Komplikationen bei der Geburt gab?“ G'kar sah den Sinn hinter diesem Schuldgefühlen nicht, bis es schließlich ‚Klick machte‘. „Es gab gar keine Schwierigkeiten bei der Geburt.“

„Nein, schnell kombiniert. Nicht mal Timov hat das bis heute durchschaut. Es gab keine Komplikationen. Madelin hat den Tod ihres Mannes nicht verkraftet. Ich hatte alle Hände voll mit dem Versuch, den Menschen irgendwie zu helfen gegen die Minbari zu bestehen, deswegen hab ich nicht gemerkt, dass es keine normale Trauer war, die sie durch lebte. Eine Woche nachdem die Todesnachricht sie erreichte, setzten die Wehen ein. Was keiner wusste war, das Madeline ein Mittel eingenommen hatte, dass ihre Blutgerinnung lahm legte. Sie wollte nicht mehr leben, nicht mal für ihr Kind. Als man mir Nalay in die Arme legte und ich dabei zusehen musste, wie ihre Mutter starb, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich versagt hatte. Ich habe das Versprechen Ivan gegenüber gebrochen. Nalays name soll mich ewig darin erinnern. Außerdem versuche ich seit diesem Tag, mein Versagen wieder gut zu machen.“ Nachdenklich blickte er auf die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas.

„Sie erstaunen mich immer wieder, Mollari.“ G’kar sah Londo fast bewundernd an.

„Nicht wahr? Ich mich auch.“ Schnaubend schüttelte er den Kopf, dann legte er den Kopf schief und sah den Narn an.

„Was?“ Dieser Blick machte G’kar irgendwie unruhig.

„Meinen sie Nalay hat recht? Streiten wir uns wirklich so, als wären wir ein... wie sagte sie es vorhin... ‚altes Ehepaar‘?“ Das war etwas, was ihn wirklich beunruhigte.

„Das ist jetzt nicht ihr ernst Mollari! Keiner denkt so was.“

„Nun, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.“ Vir kam gerade durch den Durchgang, der in Nalays Zimmer führte. Er war mit einigen Tüten beladen.

„Vir!“ empört sah er seinen Attaché an. „Seit wann lauschst du?“

„Ich habe nicht gelauscht. Nalay hat mich gebeten, einige Datenkristalle für sie zu besorgen und da habe ich beschlossen noch schnell einkaufen zu gehen.“ Er stellte die Tüten auf den Tisch.

„Vir ich muss schon...“

Londo wurde von G'kar unterbrochen, als dieser ihm ins Wort fiel.

„Das ist jetzt unwichtig. Was meinten sie damit, dass wir uns dabei nicht so sicher sein sollten?“

„Nun... naja... es ist nur Klatsch der schon seit einigen Monaten auf der Station herum geht. Nun eigentlich seit Jahren, aber in den letzten Monaten ist er wirklich aufgeblüht.“ erläuterte Vir pflichtbewusst.

„Was. Für. Klatsch?“ fragte der Narn nun aufgebracht und drohend nach.

„Dass sie schon seit Jahren zusammen sind. Ihre ständigen Streitereien sind wohl der Grund dafür gewesen und dass sie sich im Moment wirklich gut verstehen. Für ihre Verhältnisse natürlich. Es hat dem Ganzen noch mehr Zündstoff geliefert.“ Vir tat es mit einem Zucken seiner Schultern ab und widmete sich dem Wegräumen seiner Einkäufe.

„UND DAS ERZÄHLST DU MIR ERST JETZT?!“ tobte Londo, wobei er seinen jungen Schützling böse anstarrte.

„Ich dachte sie wären sich diesem Klatsch bewusst. Nun offensichtlich nicht. Das erklärt auch, warum sie nie diskreter wurden. Aber andererseits nahm ich auch an, sie machten das mit Absicht. Weil sie es lustig finden, dass man so etwas über sie redet.“

„LUSTIG? LUSTIG!“ Noch nie war Londo so aufgebracht und entsetzt über Klatsch gewesen und es gab wirklich üblen über ihn.

„Ja.“ verständnislos sah Vir ihn an. „Kommen sie schon Londo, so schlimm ist das nicht. Die Leute, die sie beide kennen wissen ja, dass es nicht stimmt.“ Damit nickte er den beiden zu. „So, wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich habe nämlich eine Verabredung mit Lennier.“, damit verließ er das Quartier.

Sprachlos ließ sich Londo zurück aufs Sofa fallen, während G'kar wie ein Tier in seinem Quartier auf und ab ging.

„Ich fasse es nicht... Wir sind seit Jahren das Gespött der Leute und keiner sagt uns was davon!“ Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Bei G'quan, das konnte doch nicht wirklich wahr sein.

Londo konnte nur zustimmend nicken. „Mehr Whiskey?“

„Mehr Whiskey!“

…

Kapitel 5: Wenn das Universum spricht

Seit dem Zwischenfall war Londo wirklich in einer sehr schlechten Stimmung. Sie war so schlecht, dass sogar Nalay in den letzten Tagen einen riesigen Bogen um ihn machte. Es war jetzt genau 14 Tage her seit G'kar und er seine Alkoholvorräte nach Virs erschütternden Eröffnungen über den Stationsklatsch geleert hatten. Zudem war es nun auch 14 Tage her, seit der verdammte Narn und er beschlossen hatten, einfach nicht mehr miteinander zu sprechen. Nur Unausweichliches, sollte erlaubt sein, also Gespräche über die Allianz. So wollten sie jeder Möglichkeit für weiteren Klatsch das Wasser abgraben. Diese so brillant anmutende Idee hatte nur einen winzigen Haken: Londo war seither todlangweilig.

Nie im Leben hätte er angenommen, dass ihm der andere so... so... ach was half es schon… so fehlen würde. Das Streiten, die Neckereien, die bösen Blicke und natürlich die gemeinsamen Abende mit Alkohol und den Tänzerinnen aus den Bars. Es war als wäre all seine Freude aus seinem Leben verschwunden und diese Erkenntnis machte ihn wütend. Verdammt wütend und unleidlich.

Wieso vermisste er diese Situationen so?

Wieso vermisste er diesen dreimal verdammten Narn?

Londo hatte diesen einfach nicht zu vermissen! Immerhin handelte es sich um G'kar, seinen persönlichen Erzfeind. Was ja nun so auch wieder nicht stimmte, zumindest nicht mehr. G'kar und er waren keine Feinde mehr, aber Freunde waren sie sicherlich auch keine.

Nur was waren sie dann?

Missmutig fegte er die Papiere von seinem Schreibtisch.

Londo war sowieso nicht in der Lage sich zu konzentrieren. Es war zum Haare raufen, was er aber unterdrückte, denn wegen diesem Unfug würde er seine Frisur ganz sich nicht ruinieren.

Nicht wegen diesem Narn.

Nicht für die Geißel seines Lebens.

Am besten war es wenn er aufhörte darüber nach zudenken, nur dies war nicht so einfach.

Frustriert griff er nach einer Flaschen Brivari, füllte sein Glas und versuchte dadurch die Gedanken zu unterdrücken, welche seit Tagen in ihm aufstiegen. Gedanken, die ihn erschreckten, aber leider auch sehr neugierig machten und auf die ganze Situation ein anderes Licht warfen.

„Londo?“ Vir schlich vorsichtig zu seinem Mentor. „Londo bitte! Sie müssen aufhören zu trinken.“

„Lass mich, Vir! Trinken ist das einzige, was mich vom Nachdenken abhält.“ knurrte der Botschafter und drückte die Flasche schützend an sich.

„Dann müssen sie aber in Zukunft jeden Tag trinken, denn dieser Situation werden sie so schnell nicht entfliehen können.“ seufzte Vir und hob die Blätter auf, die auf dem Boden lagen.

„Ach denkst du? Das werden wir schon sehen.“

„Londo! Hören sie auf sich selbst etwas vorzumachen! Sie werden sich immer fragen ob nicht...“ Vir atmete tief durch und begann noch einmal von vorne: „Sie haben schon zweimal die Personen, die sie wirklich geliebt haben, aus ihrem Leben gehen lassen. Ihre erste Frau, als sie sich wegen ihrer eigenen Familie von ihr haben scheiden lassen und Adira, weil sie sich den Schatten angeschlossen haben. Das Schicksal gibt ihnen eine weitere Chance. Lassen sie diese Person nicht auch noch aus ihrem Leben verschwinden.“ Es hatte Vir viel Mut gekostet das zu sagen, aber es musste sein.

Londos Reaktion bestand daraus ihn entsetzt anzuschauen und wieder seufzte Vir.

„Denken sie einfach mal darüber nach.“ Damit drehte Vir sich um und verließ leicht vor sich hin lächelnd das Quartier des Prime Ministers.

Stumm blickte Londo Vir nach. Immer wieder rauschten die gleichen Worte durch seinen Kopf: „Lassen sie diese Person nicht auch noch aus ihrem Leben gehen.“.

Auch wenn er versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren: Vir hatte recht.

Er hatte diesen Fehler schon zweimal gemacht und wenn die Göttin Li nun einmal diesen Narn zu seinem Partner bestimmt hatte, wer war er, ihr zu wiedersprechen. Denn wenn er ehrlich war, war er schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen, wie in der Gegenwart von G'kar. In seinem Kopf entstand ein Plan, wie er die Sache angehen würde.

Londo beschloss zu handeln und seine erste Handlung war es duschen zu gehen, denn sein Vorhaben würde nicht gelingen, wenn er wie eine Bar roch.

…

Ta'lon fand seinen langjährigen Freund im Gebetsraum der Narn, der extra auf Babylon 5 eingerichtet worden war. Er saß dort im Schneidersitz mit dem Buch G'Quan auf dem Schoß und eingehüllt von dichten Nebelschwaden aus Weihrauch, deren Duft die Luft süß und schwer machte.

Er wusste von dem Priester der dieses Raum hütet, dass G'kar sich schon seit 3 Tagen dort aufhielt und wahrscheinlich noch mindestens 3 weitere Tage dort bleiben würde, wenn man nichts dagegen unternahm. Immerhin blieben die Regierungsgeschäfte liegen, denn G'kar hatte schließlich keinen Attaché mehr. Seufzend ließ sich Ta'lon neben G'kar nieder und blickte genau wie sein Freund starr aus den Fenstern ins All.

„Was siehst du in den Sternen?“ Fragte Ta'lon den anderen ruhig nach einer Weile: „Irgendwelche neuen Erleuchtungen?“

„Ich wünschte es wäre so. Ich suche Antworten, aber leider ist das Universum stumm.“

„Vielleicht stellst du die falschen Fragen oder du verstehst einfach die Antwort des Universums nicht.“

G'kar seufzte, berührte mit seiner Hand die Stirn und schloss das Buch in seinem Schoss.

„Wahrscheinlich, hast du Recht, mein Freund. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was an meiner Frage falsch ist.“

Ta' lon nickte und fragte: „Wieso sagst du mir nicht, wie deine Frage lautet. Vielleicht erlaubt das Universum mir zu erkennen, was falsch an ihr ist. Dann könnte ich es dir sagen.“

G'kar sah ihn schräg an, lachte dann aber leise bevor er nickte: „Einen Versuch ist es wert. Wieso mussten sich meine Gefühle ändern? Wieso sind mir plötzlich Dinge und Personen wichtig, die ich früher einmal abgrundtief gehasst habe? Ich meine im positiven Sinn wichtig und warum tut der Gedanke daran weh sie zu verlieren? Das verstehe ich nicht.“ Offensichtlich versuchte G‘kar sein Dilemma zu erklären ohne genauer ins Detail gehen zu müssen.

„Das sind zwei Fragen, mein lieber G'kar. Aber vielleicht kann ich dir dennoch helfen.“ Ta'lon setzte sich so hin, dass er G'kar besser anschauen konnte. „Meine Eltern waren gute Leute. Sie waren auch gute Eltern, nur waren sie einander keine guten Ehepartner. Die Ehe der beiden war arrangiert, deshalb war ihre Ehe nie wirklich glücklich. Sie haben dennoch das Beste draus gemacht. Als ich schon beinahe ein Mann war, lernte mein Vater eine junge Frau kennen, in die er sich verliebte. Das Problem an der ganzen Sache war aber, dass sie zu den Ausgestoßen gehörte. Du weißt, dass eine Ehe zwischen den Kreisen und den Ranglosen verboten ist. Mein Vater gehörte dem 5. Kreis an und trotzdem liebte er sie. Die beiden hatten für eine sehr lange Zeit eine Affäre, die sie sehr gut geheim hielten. Eines Tages aber drohte die Sache aufzufliegen. Ein Narn aus dem 6. Kreis, der unbedingt aufsteigen wollte, hatte die beiden gesehen und erpresste meinen Vater. Meine Mutter hatte inzwischen ebenfalls von der Sache erfahren und drohte, dass sie ihn verlassen würde, wenn nur ein Wort publik werden würde. Er liebte diese Frau sehr, aber er hatte solche Angst vor der gesellschaftlichen Ächtung, dass er sich von ihr lossagte. Er schickte sie auf einen andern Kontinent. Der andere hatte keine wirklichen Beweise und mein Vater hatte mächtige Freunde, die ihm natürlich glaubten, dass dies nur ein Versuch war, ihn zu degradieren. Wie dem auch sei. Zwei Jahre später erfuhr mein Vater, dass die Liebe seines Lebens gestorben war. Sie war verhungert. Das hat er sich nie verziehen. Als er starb war ich bei ihm, er erzählte mir von dieser Geschichte und das er es sein Leben lang bedauert habe, nicht zu der Frau gestanden zu haben, die er mehr als alles andere geliebt hatte. Es hätte ihm egal sein sollen, welche Konsequenzen es für ihn gehabt hätte.“ schloss Ta'lon seine Geschichte schließlich.

„Deine beiden Fragen solltest du vielleicht lieber dir selbst stellen und nicht dem Universum. Bist du stark genug, diese neue Erkenntnis zu akzeptieren und bereit dazu, die Konsequenzen zu tragen? Oder entscheidest du dich wie mein Vater dagegen und nimmst dabei in Kauf, es wahrscheinlich dein ganzes Leben lang zu bereuen?“

Lange saßen die beiden schweigend da, starrten wieder in die Sterne und atmeten den süßen Geruch des Weihrauchs ein.

„Wann bist du eigentlich zu so viel Weisheit gelangt, Ta'lon?“ fragte G'kar irgendwann mit einem warmen Lächeln in seiner Stimme.

„Oh weißt du, einer meiner besten Freunde ist eine Religiöse Ikone, der ein Buch geschrieben hat und ich hatte das Glück einige seiner Unterrichtsstunden zu besuchen.“ antworte der andere vergnügt mit einem Lächeln in den Augen.

„Dein Freund hat Glück, dass du so gut aufgepasst hast und ihn daran erinnert hast, dass einem das Universum nicht ohne Grund verschiedene Möglichkeiten schickt.“ Seufzend erhob sich G'kar.

„Danke mein Freund, du hattest recht. Das Universum hat dir erlaubt für es zu sprechen. Ich weiß nun, was ich zu tun habe.“ Das ehemalige Ka'Ri Mitglied wand sich um und ging langsam aus dem Raum.

„Wo gehst du hin?“, fragte Ta'lon nach.

„Duschen. Ich kann mich doch nicht so meinem Schicksal stellen, welches das Universum mir zugedacht hat, wenn ich mich seit 3 Tagen nicht gewaschen habe und dementsprechend streng nach Weihrauch rieche. Damit würde ich mein persönliches Schicksal nur vergraulen und das ist das letzte, was ich will.“ rief G'kar Ta'lon über seine Schulter zu.

Ta’lon lachte und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Er warf eine Handvoll duftendes Harz in das große Weihrauchgefäß und verneigte sich vor der Statue, die dahinter stand. Denn immerhin hatte ihm das Universum wirklich die Gnade erwiesen die passenden Worte zu finden, die seinem Freund geholfen hatten, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Jetzt blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass alles gut ging. Das wünschte er sich für seinen Freund aus tiefstem Herzen.

…

Kapitel 6: Aktion und Reaktion

Nalay saß auf einem der Hocker, die an der Bar auf den Zocaloo standen, und zog entnervt an ihrer Zigarette. Es war einer der wenigen Orte auf der Station, wo man rauchen durfte, und dies nutzte sie aus. Sie hatte mit dieser Angewohnheit vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr angefangen, als sie einen Planeten außerhalb des Centauri-System besucht hatte. Dort war sie auch der Liebe ihres Lebens begegnet. Einige der Menschen auf diesem Planeten hatten geraucht und sie beide hatten eine Vorliebe für dieses menschliche Laster entwickelt, weil es sie wirklich beruhigen konnte, insbesondere wenn man wie sie gerade am platzen war.

Dass ihr Dad für eine Weile schlechte Laune haben würde, war abzusehen gewesen. Damit hatte sie gerechnet. Dass G'kar genauso reagieren würde, war eine logische Konsequenz. Nur dass sich die beiden seit 14 Tagen in diesem Stadium befanden, war kein Teil des Plans gewesen.

Am liebsten hätte sie über so viel Sturheit den Kopf auf den Tisch geschlagen, aber Schmerzen würden ihr auch nicht aus diesem Dilemma helfen. Mit maximal einer Woche hatte sie gerechnet, doch im Moment sah es eher so aus, als würden die beiden nie wieder miteinander reden. Sie hatte zwar noch zwei weitere Asse im Ärmel, aber auch die hatte sie inzwischen ausgespielt. Nun blieb ihr nur noch zu beten und zu hoffen, dass es funktionieren würde.

„Nalay?“ Vir kam eilig auf sie zugerannt. „Dein Vater ist unter der Dusche!“

„G'kar auch.“ erklärte Ta’lon der sich ebenso zu ihnen gesellte.

„Der Göttin Li sei Lob und Ehre. Ich dachte wirklich schon, das alles sei für die Katz gewesen.“

„Ich hab dir vorher gesagt, das es länger dauern würde!“ erinnerte sie Vir, und das ‚Ich auch!‘ von Ta'lon veranlasste sie beide ihm einen entnervten Blick zu schenken.

„Ich weiß. Ja, ihr hattet Recht in dieser einen Sache. Der Rest lief jedoch ganz nach Plan, oder etwas nicht?“ Fragend sah sie von einem zu anderen.

Beide Männer nickten und Vir fing an übertrieben zu husten, als Nalay wieder an ihrer Zigarette zog, als auch Ta'lon sich eine anzündete. „Wir könnt ihr beide nur rauchen... das ist doch...“

Augenverdrehend nahm Nalay ihre Schachtel und bot sie Vir an.

„Du schuldest mir schon zwei Schachteln mein lieber Vir.“, erinnerte sie ihn lächelnd.

„Sag deinem Vater, dass er meinen Lohn erhöhen soll, dann kann ich mir auch regelmäßiger Zigaretten kaufen.“ Dankbar nahm Vir einen der Glimmstängel aus der Schachtel und zündete diese an.

„Glaubst du, die beiden schaffen es nun?“ fragte Ta'lon nach einigen Minuten, in welchen alle drei einige Züge genommen hatten.

„Ich hoffe es.“, seufzend drückte sie ihre Zigarette aus, nahm ihre Schachtel und zündete sich die nächste an. „Sonst bin ich mit meinem Latein am Ende.“

Als sie die beiden anderen ansah, bemerkte sie die irritierten Blicke.

„Was? Ich bin nervös und wenn ich nervös bin rauche ich einfach Kette. Als wärt ihr anders“ worauf beide ergeben nickten.

„Vir, sie rauchen?“ Delenns überrschte Stimme erklang direkt neben ihnen.

„Nalay sie auch?“ Das war Präsident Sheridan, der genauso überrascht wie seine Frau klang.

„Ja“, kam es von beiden gleichzeitig in demselben resignierten Tonfall.

„Wieso ist eigentlich jeder überrascht, dass ich rauche?“ fragte Vir mehr sich selbst, als dass er eine echte Antwort erwartete.

„Weil es nicht das ist, was man von ihnen erwartet.“ antwortete Mr. Garibaldi, der sich mit Mr. Allen zur Gruppe gesellte.

„Miss Mollari...“ kam es von dem Sicherheitschef und die Angesprochene verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ich weiß Mr. Allen. Ich komme nachher bei ihnen vorbei und mache meine Aussage.“

„Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“ kam es von Vir und Ta'lon gleichzeitig, was die anderen zum Kichern brachte.

„Nichts!“, empört sah sie alle an und nur Zack räusperte sich.

„Oh na schön.“, entnervt verdrehte sie die Augen. „Möglicherweise, aber nur möglicherweise habe dafür gesorgt, dass ein junger, verblödeter Centauri mit einem gebrochenen Arm bei Dr. Franklin gelandet ist. Aber nur möglicherweise.“

„Wieso?“ fragte Vir jammernd.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er war anmaßend.“

„Anmaßend?“ wiederholte Zack Allen. „Soweit ich weiß wollte er ihnen ein Geschenk offerieren.“

„Er wollte mir einen Fächer geben, Mr. Allen.“ kam es giftig von ihr.

„Wer ist diese niederträchtige Kreatur?“ Die Tatsache, dass Vir knurren konnte, war für die meisten anwesenden schon überraschend. Was Mr. Garibaldi allerdings interessant fand, war dass der Narn neben ihn, etwas zu heftig seine Zigarette ausdrückte.

„Darf ich fragen was daran so verwerflich ist?“, John war irritiert. „Ich bin mir zwar bewusst, dass dies ein eher ungewöhnliches Geschenk ist, aber...“

„Mr. Präsident, es gibt nur zwei Gründe, wann ein Centauri einer Frau einen Fächer schenkt. Der eine und sehr ehrenwerte Grund ist, wenn ein Centauri zum Vater seiner auserwählten Braut geht, um diesen zu fragen, ob seine Tochter mit ihm unter den Schwertern durchschreiten darf. Der Vater entscheidet dann, ob die Tochter den Fächer annehmen darf. Die Menschen würden es wohl ein Verlobungsgeschenk nennen. Wenn das Geschenk akzeptiert wird, dann sind beide verlobt. Die Frau wird den Fächer ein Leben lang mit sich führen“ erklärte Vir.

„Und der andere?“ fragte Delenn vorsichtig nach, nicht sicher ob sie die Antwort überhaupt hören wollte.

„Nun der...“, Vir wurde rot aus Wut und Verlegenheit zugleich. Wie konnte man Nalay nur so ein unanständiges Angebot machen?

„Der andere Grund.“ fuhr Nalay an seiner Stelle fort „Ist wenn ein Centauri Entspannung bei einer Frau sucht, die weder mit ihm verheiratet ist, noch seine Mätresse. Im Endeffekt ist es die Bezahlung für die Hure, die er sich für seine Entspannung auserkoren hat. Und bei allem Respekt Mr. Allen, ich bin weder dazu bereit gewesen, mich mit diesem Kretin zu verloben, noch dazu in der Abwesenheit meines Vaters, noch bin ich eine Centaurische Hure, die Fächer gegen Lebensmittel eintauschen muss. Vielleicht können sie jetzt verstehen, warum ich dem Centauri möglicherweise den Arm gebrochen habe.“

Während Delenn ihren Mann empört anstarrte, der auch nicht gerade begeistert aussah, wurde Vir immer röter vor Zorn.

„Sie werden mir den Namen liefern, Mister Allen. Diese Beleidigung wird Folgen für seine ganze Familie haben.“ Das war die allergrößte Dreistigkeit, die er je gehört hatte. „Die Tochter des Hauses Mollari so zu beleidigen, ist ein Skandal der seinesgleichen sucht und als Attaché des Botschafters muss ich darauf bestehen...“

Seine Schimpftirade wurde davon unterbrochen, dass Nalay ihm eine Hand auf den Mund legte.

„Ich glaube, da bahnt sich gerade ein sehr viel interessanterer Skandal an.“ Sie drehte Virs Kopf in die Richtung, in welche sie blickte. Dort stieg gerade Londo aus dem Fahrstuhl und schaute sich suchend um. Er fand wohl, was er suchte, denn plötzlich brüllte er laut los: „G'KAR!“ Der so gerufene Narn kam gerade auf ihn zugesteuert und brüllte genauso laut zurück „MOLLARI!“

So unglaublich es war Mr. Garibaldi, Mr. Allen, Präsident Sheridan und Delenn atmeten erleichtert auf: „Endlich..“ sagte John. „Dieses Schweigen und die schlechte Laune der beiden war ja nicht mehr zum ausgehalten gewesen. Jetzt wird wieder alles wie früher.“

„Sind sie sich da so sicher, John?“ fragte Ta'lon, während er die beiden Hauptpersonen nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Was meinen sie...?“ doch er wurde durch ein ‚Pssst!‘ von Vir und Nalay unterbrochen.

…

Londo stapfte direkt auf G'kar zu. Er war richtig geladen, denn er wollte endlich seinem Unmut Luft verschaffen. Außerdem wollte er dem Narn deutlich machen, dass sie dem Klatsch wenigstens einen Grund geben sollten, wenn sie ihn schon nicht unterbinden konnten. Zudem war er auf der Suche nach G’kar kreuz und quer durch die ganze Station gelaufen und war jetzt dementsprechend müde und gereizt.

„Sie verblödeter Narn!“ begann er praktisch sofort zu schimpfen. „Wie konnten sie nur vorschlagen, dass wir nicht mehr mit einander reden? Wissen sie denn überhaupt, was sie damit angerichtet haben?“

„Ach, jetzt bin ich etwa Schuld, sie unmöglicher Centauri?“ schoss der andere gleich zurück. „Sie haben doch diesem Vorschlag so begeistert zugestimmt.“

„Aber nur weil sie mich abgefüllt haben!“

„Wer von uns beide hat denn seinen Geheimvorrat angebrochen, nachdem die Bar leer war?“

„Doch nur weil sie so gejammert hatten, dass kein Alkohol mehr da war!“

„Ich habe nicht GEJAMMERT, das tut ein Narn nämlich nicht.“

„Oh und wie sie gejammert haben, sie erbärmliches Reptil. Wie ein kleines Kind, dem man seinen Lolli weggenommen hat.“

„Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Wer von uns beiden hat denn beinahe einen Heulkrampf bekommen, weil die ganze Station munkelt, wir hätten etwas miteinander?“

„Ich habe keinen Heulkrampf bekommen. Ich bin ein Centauri. Klatsch perlt einfach an uns ab.

„Ha, dass ich nicht lache! Sie sind wie ein Häufchen Elend in ihrem Quartier gesessen und haben mir vorgeheult, dass dies das aus für ihre Kariere bedeuten könnte.“

„Ach was, ich wäre nicht der erste Centauri mit so einer Geschmacksverirrung.“

„Geschmacksverirrung?!? Was soll das denn heißen?“ mittlerweile hatten sie die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Zocaloos auf sich gezogen, was ihnen aber wohl beiden herzlichst egal war.

„Nun, ich bin nicht der erste Centauri der sich mit einem Mann einlässt und noch dazu mit einem Narn. Diese Fälle gab es häufiger in der Vergangenheit unserer beider Völker.“

„Ach, und sie glauben, dass ich mich einfach so in diese Historie einreihen werde?“

„Ich hoffe es doch! Zudem da gerade sie doch in ihrem Buch geschrieben haben, dass man alle Völkern lieben soll, also auch die Centauri, und...“

„Ach halt einfach die Klappe, Mollari!“ unterbrach er Londos Redeschwall, packte den anderen am Kragen, zog ihn an sich heran und küsste ihn grob. Londo quietschte erschrocken auf, denn er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass G'kar ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit küssen würde.

Aber Großer Schöpfer, wie der Küssen konnte!

Trotz allem unterbrach er den Kuss und drückte sich von G'kar weg, um ihm ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Er wollte sehen, ob der andere nur Scherze mit ihm trieb oder es wirklich ernst meinte. Aber neben einem unglaublichen Begehren, das Londo weiche Knie machte, konnte er lediglich Zuneigung in G'kars Augen aufblitzen sehen. Das war Londo genug. Er schnappte sich eine von G'kars Händen, drehte sich um und zog den lachenden Narn durch die erstarrte Menge Richtung Ausgang, der zu den Botschafterquartieren führte.

…

„Ich glaube wir haben etwas zu feiern.“ klatschte Nalay vergnügt in die Hände, während ihr Vir und Ta'lon begeistert zustimmten.

Die junge Frau drehte sich zu dem Barkeeper um, der genauso versteinert aussah wie alle anderen auf dem Zocaloo und bestellte drei Tequila.

Der Barkeeper reagierte aber nicht wirklich auf die Bestellung. Also griff die junge Frau daraufhin schulterzuckend hinter die Bar und angelte nach der Flasche, dem Salz und den Zitronenscheiben. Mit ihren Fingerspitzen erreichte sie auch gerade noch so drei Gläser. Sie summte fröhlich vor sich hin als sie die Flüssigkeit in die drei Gläser einschenkte. Eins reichte sie Vir, eins Ta'lon und eins behielt sie für sich selbst.

Unter dem immer noch geschockten Blick der drei Menschen und der Minbari, streute jeder der drei Salz auf seine Hand und legte ein Zitronenviertel bereit.

„Auf die Liebe!“ hob Nalay ihr Glas.

„Auf die Liebe!“, stimmten Vir und Ta'lon zu, dann leckten alle drei das Salz von ihrer Hand, schütteten den Alkohol hinunter und bissen dann in die Zitrone.

Während der Narn und die Menschenfrau wohl das Getränk gewöhnt waren, fing Vir an zu husten und lief wieder rot an. Lachend schlug der Narn, dem armen Vir auf den Rücken, während Nalay lachend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Stark...“ keuchte Vir.

Langsam kamen auch die übrigen wieder zur Besinnung. Den Mann hörte Michael auf einmal wimmern.

„Was in drei Teufelsnamen war das?“

Bevor aber jemand antworten konnte, kam ein sehr blasser Sicherheitsmitarbeiter auf Zack Allen zu.

„Chief...“ er reichte dem verdutzten Zack zwei Jacken. Eine davon gehörte definitiv Londo Mollari und die andere G'kar.

„Die habe ich gerade... im Gang gefunden... wo... wo...“, der junge Mann war leicht grün im Gesicht.

Nalay prustete ihren zweiten Tiqulla quer über die Bar und musste nur wirklich herzlich lachen. Ta'lon konnte auch nicht anderes und sein tiefes, warmes Lachen schallte quer über den Platz. „Ich hoffe die beiden erreichen noch ein Quartier.“ Das brachte Nalay zum verstummen und sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Och nee... Dads Quartier ist am nahegelegensten... sieht wohl aus, als bräuchte ich für einige Zeit eine neue Behausung.“

Michael hatte den Eindruck, das Ta'lon gerade etwas sagen wollte, als Vir sehr energisch antwortet.

„Du schläfst bei mir!“

„Vir!“ irgendwie entstand der Eindruck nun auch bei John, das weder Nalay noch der Narn damit einverstanden waren.

„Keine Widerrede, dein Vater hat mich zu deinem Vormund bestimmt.“

„Ja, wenn er abwesend ist. Dad ist aber immer noch auf der Station.“

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das wir die beiden die nächsten vier oder fünf Tage sehen werden, nachdem die beide Jahre nachholen müssen.“ Vir schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Was bedeutet, dass er abwesend ist. Also bin ich dein Vormund und du tust was ich sage.“

„Vir... Süßer...“ Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und blinzelte bittend.

„Nichts da diese Tricks ziehen bei deinem Vater nicht bei mir. Du schläfst in meinem Bett und ich auf dem Sofa.“ Er zog Nalay von ihrem Stuhl und schob sie von der Bar weg.

„Und wag es ja nicht in den nächsten Tagen mein Quartier zu verlassen. Nachher offeriert noch jemand dir einen Fächer und das in Abwesenheit deines Vater und das wollen wir ja vermeiden.“ Ohne auf das Geschimpfe der jungen Frau zu achten schob er sie unerbittlich Richtung seinen Wohnräumen.

Michael konnte hören wie der Narn. „Verdammter Moralapostel!“ brummte und sich dann ebenfalls von ihnen entfernte.

„Hat noch einer das Gefühl, dass da mehr dahinter steckt?“ Mal wieder hoben Sheridan, Zack, Delenn und er die Hand.

…

Kapitel 7: Fernsehen bildet

Irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft Londos Quatier zu erreichen und dabei auch noch irgendwie einigermaßen angezogen zu sein. Das hatte sich in Londos Schlafzimmer allerdings sehr schnell geändert. Beide waren sie übereinander hergefallen wie ausgehungert. Zumindest bei Londo stimmte das, denn er hatte seit längerer Zeit, keine Intimkontakte mehr gepflegt und seinem neuen Liebhaber war es wohl nicht anders ergangen.

Da gab es nur ein Problem. Beide hatten keine Ahnung, wie sie es denn nun richtig anstellen sollten. Egal was sie versucht hatten, es war schief gelaufen. Entweder hatten sie sich beide weh getan, oder es hatte sie nicht erregt oder beides. Deswegen lagen sie nun beide nackt, erregt und ziemlich frustriert nebeneinander auf dem Bett des Centauris und versuchten das Ganze zu verarbeiten. Es war recht ernüchternd.

G'kar hatte sich ein paar Mal in Londos Brachiarti verheddert, während Londo nicht wirklich gewusst hatte, wie er mit dem Geschlechtsorgan des Narn umgehen sollte, das sich interessanterweise zwischen dessen Beinen befand.

„Nun das ist jetzt wirklich...“ Londo suchte nach dem passendsten Wort.

„Lächerlich? Frustierend? Peinlich?“ schlug ihm G'kar einige Adjektive vor.

„Ich würde sagen alles drei...“ gluckste Londo.

„Das ist nicht lustig Mollari.“ knurrte G'kar.

Londo gluckste aber weiter.

„Doch ist es... endlich haben wir uns dazu entschieden dieser Neigung nachzugehen nur um festzustellen, dass wir keine Ahnung haben, wie der Körper des anderen funktioniert.“

Grummelnd kuschelte sich G'kar tiefer in die Decke.

„Bei den Frauen der Centauri ist das um einiges einfacher.“

Londo zog die Augenbrauen hoch, während er G'kar musterte.

„Nun ich bin nun mal keine Frau sondern ein Mann. Irgendwie muss das doch funktionieren. Immerhin haben das schon einige vor uns geschafft.“

„Die Frage ist nur wie.“ Das war doch wirklich lächerlich. Sie waren beide erwachsene Männer mit genügend Erfahrungen auf diesem Sachgebiet und jetzt schafften sie es nicht einmal miteinander zu schlafen? Lächerlich.

Eine Weile grübelten sie noch vor sich hin, dann hellte sich Londos Gesicht plötzlich auf.

„Computer, öffne einen verschlüsselten Kanal zur Zentralbibliothek auf Centauri Prime.“ Der Computer piepte bestätigend, dass er die Anweisung verstanden hatte.

„Was hast du vor?“, verwirrt sah G'kar den Centauri an.

„Nachhilfe.“ Londo strahlte den Narn an und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Verbindung steht.“ kam es auch schon von der Konsole.

„Computer, durchsuche alle Dateien, die auf eine Anleitung für die Paarung zwischen einem männlichen Centauri und einem männlichen Narn verweisen.“

„Dateien werden durchsucht, benötigte Zeit: 3 Stunden und 45 Minuten.“

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, oder?“ G'kar wusste nicht ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

„Fällt dir etwas Besseres ein? Wenn wir weiter so stümperhaft vorgehen, verletzen wir uns wahrscheinlich wirklich und glaub mir, ich möchte mir einen peinlichen Gang zu Dokter Franklin lieber ersparen.“

Sein Gegenüber nickte zustimmend, brachte dann aber einen anderen Einwand vor: „Und was machen wir bis der Computer fertig ist?“

„Etwas, was eigentlich bei jedem Centauri sehr gut ankommt... wir kuscheln.“ wies Londo an. Centauri waren sehr gefühlsbetonte Wesen und deshalb liebten sie die Nähe der Personen, für die sie Gefühle hegten. Manchmal konnten Stunden vergehen, bis aus dem ganzen Kuscheln, Streicheln und sanften Erforschen des Körpers echter Sex entstand.

„Kuscheln?“ fragte G'kar irritiert nach. „Das ist aber nicht die Art der Narn.“

„Mein lieber G'kar. Da wir beschlossen haben, dem Ganzen hier ein Chance zu geben, werden wir wohl beide Kompromisse schließen müssen. Immerhin muss ich auch mit dem Temperament der Narn zurechtkommen und dem Fakt, dass sie ihre Partner markieren.“ Er warf dem anderen einen leicht bösen Blick zu, als er an seinem Hals langte, wo G'kar zuvor seine Zähne versenkt hatte.

„Das ist ein Argument.“ Er breitete die Arme aus, sodass Londo darin Platz fand und beide begangen sich zu küssen und zu streicheln. Dies hatte auf sie beide eine recht entspannende Wirkung. Da Schlaf in den letzten Tagen nicht gerade zu ihren Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gehörte, schlummerten sie schließlich beide ein.

…

Das Piepen des Computers und die mechanische Stimme, die laut verkündete. „Scannen beendet, 50 Dateien mit entsprechenden Inhalt gefunden. Davon sind vier Videodateien.“ ließ sie beide hochschrecken.

„Videodateien abspielen.“ befahl Londo noch leicht gähnend.

„Du willst dir wirklich einen Porno anschauen?“ fragte G'kar amüsiert.

„Hast du wirklich Lust das Ganze nachzulesen?“ war die Gegenfrage.

„Nicht wirklich.“ schon flimmerte der erste Film über den Bildschirm und nicht nur G'kar bekam riesige Augen.

„Das ist... interessant...“, keuchte Londo nach einer Weile, da ihn nicht nur das Video anturnte, sondern auch G'kars Hände, die über seinen Körper wanderten.

„Ziemlich...“, wisperte der Narn, der gerade damit beschäftigt war sanft die zwei oberen Brachiarti zwischen seinen Finger zu reiben und leichten Druck auf sie auszuüben.

Die Reaktion darauf war wirklich erstaunlich: Londo drückte sich noch näher an ihn, seine Finger krallten sich in G'kars Schulter und somit stöhnten sie beide erregt auf.

„Großer Schöpfer... ja... das ist... gut...genau... so... ja...“ Das, was G'kar gerade mit ihm tat, war herrlich, aber er wollte dies auch zurückgeben.

Deswegen wanderte die zwei mittleren Brachiarti in den Beutel des Narn der sich unter seinem Bauchnabel befand und streichelte die empfindliche Haut dort. Er schenkte den kleinen Hubbeln besondere Aufmerksamkeit, von den er annahm, dass sie eigentlich dazu da waren, den „Beutling“ zu säugen. Einer seiner unteren Brachiarti wickelte sich um die Harte Erregung des anderen Mannes und pumpte diese wie der Centauri in dem Video es gerade vorführte. Der zweite untere Brachiarti streichelte über G‘kars lederne Haut des Rückens, wobei er immer tiefer nach unten wanderte.

Der Narn konnte nun ein weiteres Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten bei der ganzen Lust, die er nicht wie sonst hintereinander, sondern gleichzeitig empfand.

Knurrend versenkte er wieder seine Zähne in Londos Hals, wenn auch vorsichtiger als vorher und erhielt dafür ein erneutes, lusterfülltest Stöhnen als Belohnung. Einen kurzen Moment kamen sie dann aber doch ins Straucheln, als sie erkannten, wo drei der Brachiarti im Video hin wanderten.

Drei der Augen, die sich fixierten waren vor Lust und Erregung verdunkelt, nur das künstliche Auge G’Kars konnte sich nicht auf diese Weise verändern und den lusterfüllten Zustand seines Besitzers verraten.

„Versuchen wir es?“ wisperte G'kar rau.

„Wir versuchen es.“ wisperte Londo genau so rau zurück. „Computer, Display ausschalten.“

G'kar beugte sich grinsend vor und fing Londos Lippen zu einem sehr sinnlichen Kuss ein.

„Wir brauchen jetzt nur noch Öl...“ raunte er in das Ohr des Centauri, während er weiterhin die zuckenden Tentakel in seinen Händen rieb.

Stöhnend nickte Londo und der freie Tentakel ließ von G'kars Rücken ab. Er wanderte zum Nachttisch, machte die Schublade auf und holte ein kleines Fläschchen heraus, bevor er es G'kar unter die Nase hielt.

Den amüsierten, fragenden Blick des Narn kommentiert er mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Manchmal braucht man eben etwas Hilfe, selbst wenn man mit einer Frau seiner eigenen Art schläft.“

G'kar beschloss das nicht zu kommentieren, sondern lieber etwas von dem Öl in seine Hände zu schütten. Er wärmte das Öl an und begann dann damit die drei Tentakel, welche unruhig vor ihm zuckten, vorsichtig und großzügig einzureiben.

Beinahe hätte Londo die Beherrschung verloren, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und dachte kurz an einen nackten Pak'Ma'Ra um wieder etwas herunter zu kommen.

Danach präparierte sich G'kar an zwei Stellen selbst, bevor er seinen Platz zwischen Londos Beinen fand und diesen wiederum in einen wirklich heftigen Kuss zog. Der untere Tentakel, der um G‘kars Erregung gewickelt war, löste sich und wanderte zu den anderen in seinem Beutel, während die drei eingeschmierten über seinen Hintern strichen.

Als der erste Brachiarti in ihn eindrang, schob er sich ganz langsam in Londo, was beiden einen Laut entlockte, der aus einer Mischung von Schmerz und Lust bestand.

Mit jedem weiteren Brachiarti, der seinen Weg in ihn fand, fand auch er seinen Weg immer weiter in Londos Körper. Endlich verharrten sie erst einmal schwer atmend, um sich an das ungewöhnliche Gefühl der Fülle zu gewöhnen und ihre unkontrollierten Lustgefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Bereit?“ versicherte sich der Narn ein weiteres Mal fragend. Als Londo ihn aber in einen hungrigen Kuss zog und langsam begann seine Brachiarti zu bewegen, begann auch er sich zu bewegen.

Beide fanden eine Erfüllung bei diesem ersten Mal, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hätten und beschlossen sich auch die anderen Videos im Laufe der nächsten Tage anzuschauen. Vielleicht gab es ja noch mehr Tipps und Tricks, die sich in Zukunft als ausgesprochen nützlich erweisen würden.

…

Kapitel 8: Wie der Vater so die Tochter

So wie Vir prophezeit hatte, sah man die beiden Botschafter wirklich vier ganze Tage lang nicht. Das hatte allerdings auch seine Vorteile, denn so war schon einmal das erste Gras über die Sache gewachsen.

Trotzdem ließ es sich kaum vermeiden, dass sie sich am Morgen den fünften Tages einige Witze auf ihre Kosten anhören mussten, als sie im Büro des Präsidenten erschienen, um dem üblichen Frühstück beizuwohnen. Delenn hatte allerdings irgendwann Erbarmen mit den beiden, deshalb unterband sie alle weiteren Witze, da diese doch sehr an ihrem Feingefühl zerrten. Sie überraschte die Anwesenden mit Champagner, nur für sich selbst und Michael füllte sie die Sektgläser mit Wasser.

„Zur Feier des Tages. Immerhin kommt solch ein Grund zu feiern nicht allzu häufig vor.“ erklärte sie den Anwesenden und reichte jedem ein Glas.

„Ich wünsche ihnen beiden viel Glück und hoffe dass sie endlich das gefunden haben, was sie suchten.“

„Danke Delenn.“ bedankte sich G'kar ehrlich erfreut, denn wenn Londo und er ehrlich waren, hatten sie beide doch schon etwas Muffensausen gehabt den anderen wieder zu begeben.

„Wir alle wünschen ihnen das.“ schloss sich John an und auch Micheal stimmte zu.

Londo nickte verlegen, schaute sich dann aber um.

„Wo sind Vir und meine Tochter?“, es irritierte ihn schon, dass beide nicht anwesend waren.

Wo sich der erstere befand, löste sich recht schnell auf, denn man hörte Virs hektische und fast panisch anmutende Stimme, so als wolle er jemand aufhalten. Als aber Londo die andere Stimme erkannte, zuckte er heftig zusammen.

„Es ist mir egal, ob er gerade beschäftig ist, Vir. Ich will sofort meine Gemahl sehen.“ herrschte Timov den jungen Centauri an und rauschte an ihm vorbei in das Büro des Präsidenten. Direkt hinter ihr erschien Vir, der praktisch sofort zu seiner eigenen Verteidigung ansetzte.

„Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten, Londo!“ Er versteckte sich hinter Londo. Michael fand jedoch die entsetzten Gesichter von Londo und G’kar noch um einiges lustiger. Ihre Blicke zeigten eine groteske Mischung aus Entsetzen, Panik und dem Wunsch nach sofortiger Flucht.

„Auch das noch!“ stöhnte Londo vor sich hin und drehte sich mit einem gespielt freundlichen Lächeln seiner Frau zu. „Timov, welche unerwartete Überraschung.“

„Londo Mollari!“, hörte man schon die hohe und sehr erboste stimme seiner Frau als sie ihren Mann entdeckte.

„Bist du den von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Dir ist es wohl völlig egal, was die Leute über unser Haus sagen, aber mir ist es das nicht! Ich erwarte eine sofortige Erklärung!“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir irgendetwas erklären muss, liebe Timov. Mein Privatleben ist mein Privatleben.“ Er schlug seine Hände hinter seinem Körper zusammen und musterte seine Frau geduldig. „Du hättest dich nicht extra herbemühen müssen.“

Timov zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Anscheinend schon, da du anscheinend vergessen hast, was Anstand bedeutet. Wie konntest du dich nur in solch eine peinliche Situation manövrieren? Das ganze Centaurum klatscht schon darüber. Immerhin wirst du Imperator und solange du das noch nicht bist, ist so ein Verhalten noch nicht angebracht!“ schimpfte die einzige Ehefrau von Mollari weiter.

„Timov, es interessiert mich nicht, was das Centaurum klatscht und noch weniger interessiert mich was du von Anstand hälst. Ich bin jetzt mit G'kar zusammen und wenn es mich den Thron kostet, dann wird sich trotzdem nichts daran ändern.“ G'kars Gesicht war voller Unglaube aber auch voller Stolz und jeder der anwesenden konnte die tiefen Gefühle des Narn für den Centauri sehen, als er diesen liebevoll betrachtete.

Die nächsten Worte von Timov aber verwirrten nun alle Anwesenden im Raum.

„Wer redet davon, dass es ein Problem sei, wenn du mit einem Narn zusammen bist?“ fragte sie irritiert. „Meinetwegen kannst du auch mit einem.. einem... Drazi zusammen sein! Natürlich war man darüber nicht gerade erfreut, dass du so eine Neigung entwickelt hast, aber gegen Liebe und Lust kann man eben nichts machen.“

„Momentmal...“ nun schritt G'kar ein. „ Sie haben kein Problem damit, dass ich mit ihrem Mann zusammen bin?“

„Natürlich nicht! Wenn er sich mit ihnen in den Kissen wälst, hält ihn das wenigstens von meinem Bett fern!“ Dieser Satz führte dazu, dass sich die arme Delenn böse an ihrem Wasser verschluckte und John ihr hilfreich auf den Rücken klopfen musste.

„Von was sprichst du dann, Timov?“ fragte Londo, der nun genauso verwirrt war. „Zudem ich freiwillig schon seit Jahren nicht mehr in dein Bett gestiegen bin.“

„Genau... die Betonung liegt auf freiwillig, aber das ist ein anderes Thema, ich rede davon, lieber Londo, dass du und...“ sie musterte G'kar. „Gibt es ein männliches Attribut für Mätresse außer Lustknabe?“

„Liebhaber?“ half ihr Michael aus und grinste dabei von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Wie auch immer. Wie ich erfahren musste, habt ihr beide“, sie ging ein Schritt auf Londo und G'kar zu und bohrte beiden einen Finger in Brust. „mitten auf dem Marktplatz hier auf babylon 5 übereinander hergefallen seid. Angeblich fand sich eine Art Brotkrumenspur aus eurer Kleidung bis hin zu deinem Quartier. Kannst du mir mal erklären, was dieses unmögliche verhalten bitteschön soll? Du bist keine 19 mehr, wenn man das Ganze noch als jugendlichen Überschwang hätte abtun können. Der Palast hat schon bei mir anfragen lassen, ob sie sicherheitshalber mehr Lustzimmer einrichten sollen und dichtere Vorhänge in den Gängen anbringen sollen, wenn du dort einziehst. DAS ist nicht lustig, Londo!“ fauchte sie ihren Mann an, der leider nicht anders konnte als zu glucksen.

„Meine liebe Timov. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich die Beherrschung verloren habe. Ich versichere dir, dass ich mich mit dem Palast in Verbindung setzten und anweisen werde, dass man dich nicht mehr mit so etwas behelligen solle.“

„Das erklärt auch, warum ich meine Jacke und die Handschuhe nicht gefunden habe.“ überlegte G'kar laut.

„Oh, die hat Zack noch in Verwahrung. Er möchte sich übrigens noch etwas länger mit ihnen darüber unterhalten, welchen Teil von ‚gesittetes Verhalten‘ sie in den Stationsvorschriften wohl nicht ganz verstanden haben.“ grinste nun auch John.

„Wunderbar, da werde ich dabei sein. Hoffentlich wäscht er dir und deinem Liebhaber ordentlich den Kopf.“ schnaubte Timov und sah sich um. „Wo ist meine Tochter?“

„Unsere.“ korrigierte Londo sie automatisch und verdrehte die Augen „Das hab ich mich allerdings auch schon gefragt. Vir?“

„Ich bin schon da, Dad. Hallo Mum!“ Nalay betrat gerade das Büro und sorgte dafür, dass alle verstummten. Seit ihrer Ankunft hatte man sie während den ganzen Wochen nur in Menschenkleidung gesehen. Meistens trug sie Hosen, aber jetzt stand sie in einem wunderschönen Centaurikleid vor ihnen.

Das dunkelgrüne Kleid betonte sowohl ihre Augen wie auch ihre Figur und die goldenen Stickereien verliehen dem ganzen Kleid einen sanften Glanz. Auf ihrem Kopf trug sie das traditionelle Stirnband der Centaurifrauen. Es fiel wie bei ihrer Mutter von dem Band ein leichter Schleier auf ihre Schultern. Wenn das dichte blauschwarze Kopfhaar nicht gewesen wäre, hätte man sie nicht von eine richtigen Centauri unterscheiden können.

„Du siehst hinreißend aus, Nalay.“ Timov strahlte vor Stolz als sie ihrer Tochter in die Arme nahm.

„Danke Mum.“ Nalay erwiderte die Umarmung.

Londo zog eine Augenbraue hoch, denn seine Tochter wirkte ungewöhnlich nervös. Außerdem war es ganz und gar nicht ihre Art Kleider zu tragen.

„Ich muss deiner Mutter zustimmen. Du siehst wirklich hinreißend aus. Aber was ist denn der Anlass?“ fragte er skeptisch nach. Dennoch konnte jeder den Stolz auf seine wunderschöne Tochter in seinem Gesicht ablesen.

„Ich dachte bei diesem freudigen Anlass wäre doch ein Kleid angebracht.“, sie stellte sich neben ihren Vater auf die linke Seite während Timov sich auf der rechten Seite positionierte.

„Dass deine Mutter uns besucht würde ich nicht gerade als freudigen Anlass bezeichnen.“ für diesen Kommentar, fing er sich von Frau und Tochter einen Hieb ein.

„Aua... das tat weh.“

„Das hoff ich doch und jetzt sei still und reiß dich zusammen Londo. Ich will keine peinliche Szene erleben.“ wies ihn seine Frau an und blickte erwartend zu Tür.

Vir kam wieder aus seinem Versteck hinter Garibaldi hervor, atmete tief durch und stellte sich neben den Eingang von Sheridans Büro.

„Was geht hier vor Mollari?“ fragte G'kar leise, während es in Londos Kopf raste.

„Etwas was ich trotzallem gehofft hatte noch einige Monate hinauszögern zu können. Jemand wird um die Hand meiner Tochter bitten.“ kam es von Londo zurück und er wurde unnatürlich blass als sein Gesicht einen ernsten Ausdruck annahm.

Vir räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zu lenken.

„Hochverehrtes Haus Mollari. Vor den Toren wartet ein ehrenwerter Mann, der den Wunsch hegt, das Oberhaupt des Hauses Mollari zu sprechen, um ihm ein Anliegen vorzutragen. Auf dass die Geschichte des Hauses Mollari verändert werde.“ Erwartungsvoll blickte er in Richtung Londo, der einfach nur sprachlos vor sich hin starrte.

„Londo!“ zischte ihm Timov zu.

„Er möge eintreten.“ brachte Londo schließlich über die Lippen, während er sich innerlich völlig verkrampfte.

„Ihr habt gehört, ehrenwerter Besucher, das Oberhaupt des Hauses Mollari gewährt euch Einlass und wird eurem Anliegen zuhören, um dann zu entscheiden, ob ihm entsprochen werde.“ sprach Vir formell weiter und trat einen Schritt zurück.

G'kars Kinnlade fiel nach unten als er erkannte wer da um die Ecke kam.

Es war Ta'lon, in seiner besten Rüstung und in seiner einen Hand hielt er ein hölzernes Kästchen. Allen Anwesenden außer Nalay, Vir und Timov glaubten ihren Augen nicht zu trauen, als da wirklich ein Narn vor ihnen stand und sich ehrerbietend vor Londo verbeugte.

Ta'lon sah genauso nervös aus wie Nalay, die Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Als er sich aufrichtet schenkte er der jungen Frau einen Blick voller Liebe und lächelte sie kurz an, bevor er sich zu Londo wandte und ernst zu sprechen begann.

„Ehrenwertes Oberhaupt des Hauses Mollari. Ich bin heute hier erschienen, um vor ihnen, ihrer Familie und den Freunden des Hauses darum zu bitten, der ersten Tochter des Hauses dieses Geschenk zu überreichen.“ Er öffnete die hölzerne Box. Darin lag ein zusammengeschlagener Fächer. Das Holz, das ihn zusammenhielt, war aus sehr seltenem Centaurischen Schwarzholz und darauf funkelten seltene, grüne Smaragde von Narn, wie sowohl Londo als auch G’kar auf den ersten Blick erkannten.

Nalay hielt die Luft an, als sie nur diesen kleinen Ausschnitt des Fächers sah. Ihre Augen huschten zu Ta'lon. Schon alleine die Fassung des Fächers musste ein kleines Vermögen gekostet haben.

John und Delenn wechselten einen verliebten Blick und Delenn lehnte sich gegen ihren Mann. Seit dem Abend an der Bar wussten sie ja, was dies zu bedeuten hatte und die Blicke die Ta'lon mit Nalay tauschte, sprachen von einer tiefen Liebe.

Londo atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um nicht zu schreien, dem Narn an den Hals zuspringen und ihm zu würgen. Schließlich hatte er einem Protokoll zu folgen.

„Dies ist ein kostbares Geschenk, doch warum sollte ich meiner Tochter erlauben dies anzunehmen? Sie ist mit viel teurer als jedes Edelmetall, das man Finden kann.“

„Schon als ich das erste Mal einen Blick auf eure Tochter erhaschte wusste ich, dass sie mehr Wert ist als alles Edelmetall des Planeten. Auch wenn mein Geschenk nicht an ihre Schönheit heranreicht bitte ich trotzallem um die Erlaubnis, es überreichen zu dürfen.“

G'kar sah Ta'lon an, dass es ihm sehr schwer fiel, so übertrieben zu sprechen, aber man sah auch, dass er es durchstehen würde, nur um die Erlaubnis zu erhalten. G'kar hoffte das Londo nicht so dumm war diese zu verwehren.

Londo erdolchte seinen Gegenüber immer noch mit Blicken.

„Ich weiß nichts über euch ehrenwerter Mann, woher soll ich wissen, dass es meiner Tochter bei euch gut geht und dass ihr sie so behandelt wie sie es verdient? Habt ihr niemanden der für euch sprechen möchte?“

„Doch, ich werde sprechen.“ Vir trat vor und G'kar war mehr als überrascht. „Ich bin Vir aus dem Hause Cotto und ich versichere euch ehrenwertes Oberhaupt des Hauses Mollari, dass dieser Mann eure Tochter ehren wird und sie so behandeln wird, wie es ihrem Status entspricht. Er ist ein großer Krieger, ein weiser Mann und ein treuer Freund.“

Londo schnaubte, was ihm wieder ein Rippenstoß von Timov einbrachte.

„Ich will euren Worten Glauben schenken, Vir aus dem Hause Cotto.“ Das hieß jedoch noch lange nicht, dass er seine Erlaubnis geben würde. Er wand sich seiner Frau zu. „Ihr habt das Anliegen gehört Timov, Tochter des Algul, erste Frau des Oberhauptes des Hauses Mollari. Was sagt ihr als Mutter dazu?“

Timov mustert ganz der Tradition folgend Ta'lon von oben bis unten.

„Ungerne sehe ich, dass meine Tochter jetzt schon den Fächer empfängt. Sie ist noch so jung und unerfahren.“ was Nalay und Ta'lon seltsam rot werden lies und Londo dazu brachte mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. „Doch das Anliegen des Mannes ist ehrlich, sein Geschenk großzügig. Er hat zudem einen Fürsprecher, dem das Haus Mollari Gehör schenkt. Es ist eure Entscheidung mein Gemahl, doch meinen Segen sollen beide haben. Bedenkt, dass ihr immer nur das Glück eurer Tochter wolltet.“

Das lies beide strahlen, doch Londos Gesicht war weiterhin finster.

Deswegen fügte Timov ganz gegen die Tradition hinzu: „Und sie ist euch sehr ähnlich, mein Gemahl. Sie ist ganz die Tochter des Oberhauptes des Hauses Mollari.“

Londos Kopf ruckte zu ihr, dann blickte er zu G'kar der zustimmend nickte. Sein theatralisches Seufzen zeigte, dass der Widerstand in ihm langsam brach. Er konnte wohl kaum seiner Tochter eine Ehe mit einem Narn verbieten, wenn er selbst ja auch einem Narn verfallen war.

„Erste Tochter des Hauses Mollari. Du hast das Anliegen gehört. Als Oberhaupt des Hauses und als dein Vater gebe ich dir meine Erlaubnis, dass du dieses Geschenk annehmen darfst.“ In seine Augen schimmerte Wärme für seine einzige Tochter.

„Danke Vater.“ Nalays Stimme zitterte genauso wie ihre Finger, als sie den Fächer aus dem Kästchen nahm und ihn mit einer einzigen Bewegung aus dem Handgelenkt ausklappen lies. Der Stoff mit dem er bespannt war, bestand aus kostbarer Seide. Auf ihm konnte man die Zeichnung von Centauri Prime und Narn erkennen. Zwischen beiden Zeichnungen schwebten Schriftzeichen. Die einen waren Centauri, die anderen Narn.

„Es gibt keine wahrhaftigere Liebe als jene, die über alles Grenzen hinausgeht und allen Widerständen trotzt.“ las sie zitternd vor.

G'kar fühlte sich geehrt, dass ein Zitat von ihm auf dem Verlobungsgeschenk verewigt worden war.

Nalay blickte zu Ta'lon auf und neben den Tränen schimmerte auch unendliche Liebe für den Narn in ihren Augen.

„Jetzt küsst euch schon...“ brummte Londo und versuchte darüber hinwegzutäuschen, dass er gerade selber sehr gerührt war. Lachend fiel Nalay ihrem Ta'lon um den Hals. Dieser hob sie hoch und während sie sich endlich vor allen Augen küssen durften, drehte er sich mit ihr im Kreis.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“ rief Delenn und klatschte genauso in ihre Hände wie John und Michael.

„Ja herzlichen Glückwunsch und viel Glück.“ stimmten die beiden zu. Vir schmiss irgendwelchen goldenen Glitter in die Luft und rief andauernd auf Centauri “Lang lebe das Paar!“

Londo beugte sich leicht zu seiner Frau hinunter.

„Du hast gewusst, was heute passieren würde.“ es war keine Frage, nur eine Feststellung.

„Natürlich. Nach der Nachricht, dass du mit einem Narn zusammen bist, hielt ich es für angebracht, das deine Tochter ihr Glück auch endlich findet.“ gab Timov zu.

„Schlau... wirklich schlau...“, kam es von G'kar, was ihm einen fragenden Blick von Londo einbrachte. Der Nan schüttelte aber nur seinen Kopf. „Später.“

„ Außerdem sind die beiden so ein süßes Paar.“ strahlte Timov ganz untypisch für sie vor sich hin.

„Schade ist nur, dass wir keine Großeltern werden können. Narn und Menschen sind nicht genetisch kompatibel.“ seufzte Londo.

„Also wirklich, mein lieber Gatte. Wir beide sind doch wirklich das beste Beispiel dafür, dass man ein Kind, das nicht von einem selbst ist, genauso lieben kann wie ein eigenes. Glaub mir, wir werden Großeltern.“ tätschelte sie beruhigend Londos Arm.

G'kar fing an zu glucksen: „Nun ich glaube, dann muss ich mir das nochmal mit uns überlegen!“ Das brachte ihm einen sehr entsetzten Blick von Londo ein. „Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob ich mit einem Großvater ins Bett gehen möchte.“

„Du verblöderter Narn!“ schimpfte Londo los. „Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein, sonst...“

„Halt den Mund, Londo.“ G‘kar sprach zum ersten Mal den Vornamen des anderen aus und verschloss ihm dann den Mund mit einem Kuss.

…

Kapitel 9: Die Geschichte des Plans

Lachend saßen Ta'lon, Nalay und Vir in der großen Bar von Babylon 5 an einem Tisch und feierten ihren gelungenen Plan.

„Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass es funktioniert. Wirklich nicht.“ gab Ta'lon zu. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, wir müssten durchbrennen oder uns trennen.“

„Ich hätte auch nie angenommen dass es klappt, aber du kennst deinen Vater verdammt gut.“ prostete Vir Nalay zu.

„Und durch eure Erzählungen auch G'kar. Aber wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, hatte ich auch so meine Zweifel.“

„Ah, da sind sie ja.“ ganz überraschend setzten sich auf einmal Michael Garibaldi, John Sheridan und Delenn zu ihnen. „Wir stören sie drei nur ungerne bei ihrer Feier, aber ich denke sie könnten uns vielleicht ein paar Fragen beantworten.“

Nalay nickte lachend.

„Aber nur wenn sie alle drei schweigen... wie sagen die Menschen... wie ein Grab.“

„Unsere Lippen sind versiegelt.“ nickte Delenn verständnisvoll.

„Also?“ fragte John. „Wie sind sie nur auf diese Verkupplungsaktion gekommen.“

„Nun...“ begann Vir. „Das war gar nicht so einfach.“

„Dazu müssen wir ihnen wohl erzählen wie Nalay und ich uns kennen gelernt haben“ fügte Ta‘lon an.

„Wie sie alle wissen habe ich vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr meine Stellung auf Minbar benutzt um Narn zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Nicht alle Narn konnten gleich nach Babylon 5 transportiert werden, weil sie zu schwer verletzt waren. Also flog ich sie zu einem kleinen Planeten, der nur eine Tagesreise von Narn entfernt war, aber absolut uninteressant für meine Regierung.“ begann Vir. „Da die Narn häufig sehr schwer verletz waren, brauchte ich medizinisches Personal...“

„Was sie wahrscheinlich nicht wissen ist dass meine Mutter darauf bestanden hat, dass ich einen Beruf erlerne. Da ich mich für die Medizin interesiere entschied ich mich für den Beruf der Krankenschwester. Dad war am Anfang total dagegen. Er betonte, es schicke sich nicht. Meine Mutter bestand jedoch weiter darauf und irgendwann gab er schließlich nach, vielleicht auch, weil ich ihm ständig damit in den Ohren lag. Als Narn bombardiert wurde, war ich außer mir. Ich hatte nichts gegen Narn und ich verstand auch den Hass nicht, der teilweise zwischen beiden Völkern vorherrschte. Auch wenn ich mit der Kultur der Centauri aufgewachsen bin, hatte ich in den ersten Jahren meines Lebens Menschen als Lehrer. Diese haben mich sehr geprägt. Irgendwann erfuhr ich, dass noch andere Centauri meiner Meinung waren und einer von ihnen erzählte mir von Virs Machenschaften. Also setzte ich mich mit ihm in Verbindung und bat ihn...“

„Du hast mich gezwungen, Nalay.“ schnaubte Vir. „Du hast mich erpresst, damit ich dich als Krankenschwester dort hinschicke, mit dem Hinweis, dass du sonst alles deinem Vater erzählen würdest.“

„Na auf andere Weise habe ich dich ja nicht dazu bewegen können.“ erinnerte Nalay ihren Freund. „Auf jeden Fall wurden mehrere Frauen einschließlich mir mit anderen Identitäten auf diesen Planeten geflogen und versuchten die Narn soweit es uns möglich war zu pflegen, damit sie den langen Flug nach Babylon 5 überstehen konnten. Viele haben es trotzallem nicht geschafft. Wir waren nur Krankenschwester und keine Ärzte. Eines Tages...“

Nun setzte Ta'lon die Erzählung fort: „Eines Tages begleitete ich einen Transporter mit schwer verletzten Narn. Ich wusste, dass Vir dahinter steckte, aber so wie alle anderen hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass Mollari eine Tochter hat. Als wir auf dem Planeten ankamen, war das erste was ich sah das Leid, dann die Centauri Frauen, die alles riskierten, um Leute von meinem Volk zu retten. Dann sah ich eine Menschenfrau. Meine Überraschung war groß, müssen sie wissen. Das erste was sie zu mir sagte war, dass ich ihr nicht im Weg rumstehen sollte.“ Leise lachend schüttelte er den Kopf. „In dem Moment wusste ich, dass sie die Richtige ist.“

„Bei mir hat es ein oder zwei Tage länger gedauert und ich habe mich zuerst sehr dagegen gewehrt. Aber am Ende des Monats konnte ich einfach nicht länger meinem Herzen widersprechen.“ erzählte Nalay verträumt.

„Am Anfang dachte ich nicht, dass es größere Probleme geben würde. Immerhin war sie ein Mensch also ein Mitglied der Erdallianz, wie ich annahm. Nun da lag ich falsch.“

Vir seufzte: „Ich flog einmal selbst zu diesem Planeten, auf meinem Rückweg von Babylon 5 nach Minbar. Sie können sich mein Entsetzen vorstellen als ich feststellte, was sich da zwischen den beiden ereignet hatte. Ich stellte sie zur Rede und erst da erfuhr Ta'lon das Nalay die Tochter von Londo ist. Im gleichen Zuge erfuhr Nalay, dass Ta'lon ein freund von G'kar ist. Ein riesiger Schlamassel.“

„Ja ein gigantischer.“ stimmte Nalay zu. „Ta'lon und ich mussten das ganze erst einmal verarbeiten. Wir haben uns viel gestritten, aber am Ende hat die Liebe doch gesiegt. Wir wollten einfach zusammen bleiben, komme was da wolle.“

„Ich muss ihnen allen ja nicht erzählen, dass die politische Situation im letzen Jahr es nicht gerade zuließ, dass wir unsere Beziehung öffentlich machten. Auch nach dem Abzug der Centauri, war es nicht viel besser.“ Ta'lon griff nach Nalays Hand und drückte sie. „Wir waren kurz davor durchzubrennen, aber ein Leben auf der Flucht wollte ich ihr auch nicht antun.“

„Wir haben fieberhaft nach einer Lösung gesucht, bis Vir uns schließlich erzählte, dass sich Londo und G'kar miteinander angefreundet hatten und dass es nach mehr wie Freundschaft aussah. Da beschloss ich, dass es nur einen Weg gab, damit Ta'lon und ich heiraten konnten und zwar indem Dad sich selbst einen Narn als Geliebten nahm. Wer eignete sich dafür wohl besser als G'kar?“ Sie grinste.

„Meine Mum wusste von Anfang an Bescheid, deshalb überredete ich sie mir zu helfen, dass Dad glauben sollte, dass es für mich in Zukunft auf Centauri Prime viel zu gefährlich sein würde. Das war nicht einmal gelogen.“ schnaubte Nalay. „Nach und nach hielt Dad es für seine Idee und et voila, ich war auf dem Weg hierher.“

„Zeitgleich hab ich G’kar mein Erscheinen angekündigt. Ich bin sogar einen Umweg geflogen, damit wir noch zwei Tage auf dem Schiff für uns allein haben konnten.“ erzählte Ta'lon.

„Hier angekommen haben wir alle drei die Situation noch einmal genau analysiert und dann unseren Plan dingfest gemacht. Den Anfang haben sie drei mitbekommen, als ich die beiden zum nachdenken gebracht habe.“ Das brachte ihr ein wissendes Lachen von den drei Zuhörern ein.

„Den nächsten Schritt habe ich übernommen, als ich den beiden von dem Klatsch erzählte, der auf der Station rumging. Trotz meiner und Ta'lons Befürchtungen wollte Nalay uns allerdings nicht glauben, dass die beiden so stur sein würden und mindestens 14 Tage brauchen würden, bis sie soweit waren, dass man ihnen den ‚Todesstoß‘ geben konnte.“ grinste Vir.

„Wie oft willst du mir das denn noch unter die Nase reiben?“ fragte Nalay belustigt.

„Ewig! Auf jeden Fall haben Ta'lon und ich dann an dem Tag, als die beiden so über einander herfielen, beide daran erinnert, was sie aufgeben würden, wenn sie einander nicht mehr sahen. Wir beharrten darauf, dass ihre Zuneigung füreinander doch eine Chance Wert wäre. Diese Chance haben die beiden dann auch genutzt, wovon wir alle Zeugen wurden. Bevor die zwei Verliebten hier den Fehler begehen würden sich ohne Londos Zustimmung zu verloben, weil sie gerade so euphorische waren, habe ich dann Nalay lieber vorsichtshalber in mein Quartier verbannt.“

„Was ich dir immer noch übelnehme.“, schmollte Nalay. „Von dort aus hab ich dann Mum verständigt und den Rest kennen sie von heute morgen.“

„Im Moment wäre ich wirklich froh, wenn du das nicht getan hättest.“ Eine völlig entnervte Timov setzte sich zu der illustren Runde, schnappte Ta'lon das Glas mit dem Wiskey aus der Hand, was ihr einen belustigend Blick von diesem einbrachte und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. „Dein Vater bringt mich noch ins Grab!“

Nalay verdrehte wie auch alle anderen Anwesenden am Tisch die Augen.

„Was hat er jetzt schon wieder getan?“

„Er und G'kar streiten sich gerade über die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen.“

„Also hast du ihm gesagt, dass wir eine Narnhochzeit wollen?“ fragte Nalay zögerlich.

„Natürlich und nach anfänglichen Protesten hat er sogar eingesehen, dass es bei zwei verschiedenen Kulturen Kompromisse geben muss. Immerhin gab es eine Verlobung nach Art unseres Volkes.“ Lächelnd deutete sie auf den Fächer, den ihre Tochter mit einem goldenen Band an ihrem Handgelenkt befestigt hatte.

„Worüber streiten sie sich dann?“ fragte Ta'lon vorsichtig nach.

„Die Frage ist wohl eher, worüber sie sich nicht streiten. Fest stand für beide, dass die Hochzeit hier standfinden wird, weil weder Narn noch Centauri Prime in Frage kommen. Das Risiko für einen Anschlag ist einfach viel zu groß.“ Beide nickten zustimmend.

„Das heißt natürlich, nur wenn sie damit einverstanden sind, Mr. Präsident.“ wand sich Timov an Sheridan.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre die Station zur Verfügung zu stellen.“

„Danke.“, Ta'lon bedankte sich in der Art der Narn. „Nun schulde ich ihnen noch viel mehr als ohnehin schon.“ Sheridan winkte ab.

„Aber worüber streiten Londo und G'kar dann?“ fragte Vir nun noch einmal nach.

„Über die Farbe der Dekoration und das Essen zum Beispiel. Außerdem ist Londo strikt dagegen, dass du in einem durchsichtigen Kleid heiratest. G'kar wiederum hat mehr als nur protestiert, als Londo eröffnete, man könne doch wohl den Weihrauch weg lassen. Momentan haben sie sich gerade darüber in den Haaren, ob man die Zeromonie zweisprachig abhalten sollte oder nicht. Was G'kar vehement ablehnt, da man die heiligen Bücher nur in der Sprache der Narn rezitieren darf... soll ich fortfahren?“ fragte Timov und nahm einen weiteren, großen Schluck.

Nalays Kopf landete in ihren Händen während Ta'lon einfach nur die Augen schloss, aber beide stöhnten entnervt auf.

„Wie war das nochmal mit dem durchbrennen?“ fragte Nalay jammernd ihren Verlobten.

„Wir können innerhalb von einer Stunde hier weg sein.“ gab Ta'lon zu bedenken.

„Nichts da. Meine Tochter heiratet anständig. Ihr drei…“ Bei dem Blick ihrer Tochter verdrehte nun Timov genervt die Augen. „Ist ja gut. Wir vier wollten dem Schicksal eben etwas unter die Arme greifen und jetzt müssen wir eben auch mit den Konsequenzen leben. Das sind nun einmal zwei völlig verrückte Männer.“

Michael hob seine Hand und bestellte beim Kellner eine weitere Runde Getränke.

„Nun ihre Mum hat recht, Nalay. Wer mit dem Feuer spielt muss mit einem Großbrand rechnen.“ gluckste er.

„Oder wie Londo einmal gesagt hat: Auf jede Aktion muss eine gleichwertige Reaktion folgen. Wir alles sind Opfer der höheren Mathematik.“ zitierte Delenn.

Seufzend sahen sich Nalay und Ta'lon an.

„Wir haben das letzte Jahr geschafft, also werden wir auch das ertragen können, was die beiden geplant haben, oder?“ fragte Ta'lon seine zukünftige Frau.

„Ja, das werden wir. Ich bin schließlich eine Mollari und ich werde alles überleben, so lange ich mit dir zusammen bin.“ sanft gab sie ihm einen Kuss.

Mittlerweile hatte der Kellner die neuen Getränke gebracht und Ta’lon hob seines für einen Tost.

„Auf die Liebe.“

„Auf das Schicksal.“ fügte Vir hinzu.

„Und auf dessen Helfer!“ ergänze John.

Alle lachten, stießen an und nahmen einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk.

…

Epilog: Bettgeflüster

„Sollten wir ihnen irgendwann sagen, das wir herausgefunden haben, dass es alles ein Plan von ihnen war?“ fragte G'kar leise, während er Londos Oberarm streichelte, der in seinem Armen lag.

„Nein. Lassen wir sie besser im Glauben, dass wir ahnungslos sind.“ wisperte der Centauri zurück. Er schnurrte aufgrund der zarten Berührung wohlig. „Solange sie in dem Glauben sind, können wir uns dafür rächen, dass sie uns so manipuliert haben.“

„Da hast du allerdings recht.“ grinste G'kar in die Dunkelheit des Raumes. „Aber du musst zugeben der Plan war äußerst einfallsreich.“

„Ja das war er und deswegen...“ er grinste ebenfalls als er fortfuhr „bedaure ich es überhaupt nicht mehr, dass ich erlaubt habe, dass Nalay in taktischer Kriegsführung unterrichtet wurde.“

„Da gebe ich dir Recht...“ G'kar drehte sie beide so, dass er nun halb auf Londo lag. „In diesem Punkt gebe ich dir wirklich Recht.“ wisperte er an Londos Lippen, die er dann mit einem sehr zärtlichen Kuss verschloss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo ich hoffe euch hat mein kleines Werk gefallen. Jetzt habe ich noch eine bitte. Ich suche jemanden der mir diese und mögliche andere ffs von mir ins englische übersetzt. Wer interesse hat, bitte bei mir melden. DANKE


End file.
